Shattered Glass: Seeing is Believing
by Speedygal
Summary: My name is Adam Henderson. And there's a few things you might need to know about me; My parents really don't like me, my sister who's younger than me asks if my hands can retract and create electricity, and then there's neighborhood dogs which react to my presence. The year is 2054. or at least it has been that long since the reporting of giant robots, a year.
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Adam Henderson. And there's a few things you might need to know about me; My parents really don't like me, my sister who's younger than me asks if my hands can retract and create electricity, and then there's neighborhood dogs which react to my presence. My feet shuffle on the floor. The year is 2054 or at least it has been that long since the reporting of some giant robots coming back to Earth.

Nearly a year. It's October right now. I glance to my Mickey-Mouse watch seeing its Seven O'Four PM. Drats. I'm late for the movie! The movie I am so anticipating to see is called Pacific Rim or something similar to the movie. Giant machines, at least I think so. I live in Washington DC. You know the place where it rains a lot and you would think the president lives there instead far out back. Yeah. I live there with my parents who don't really like me. Maybe it's because of my… Little incident.

I rush by several other people, bumping into them and causing one to fall on the ground. Geeze. I can be rude when I have something in mind, and sometimes people just take it too personally. If I had lived in Colorado in one of my past lives it could be something I'll really be regretting. It's the place where fires start up then create death in its time being active. The doors to the theatre closed on me before I can get right into the building itself.

"Come on!" I complain, looking up to the sign. I am seventeen years old and of course a boy. My hands go through my spikey hair, you know, it's not really entertaining to have the same hair due since you were a kid. Mine happened to be ridiclious. So I actually changed my own hairstyle four years ago when this strange glowing orange shard came into my life. In a way, it's part of the incident that created my own family-relationship troubles. My hair used to be blonde but then it turned black when…The shard went into me."You can't close this late!"

I kicked at the door. Leaving a hard dent at the glass-ware. Mom likes to argue I didn't change my hairdue but it was just the odd crystal that did it. I fell on my bike and it was right at my knee. It was poking from the ground. Add it up. My cellphone rings 'Here we go, come on in,' lyrics from a song I cannot remember the title anymore. Strange for me, yet, it's not that strange around mom. Because it's her ringtone. And…you guessed it. She's the tone calling me.

"Yello." I answered, expecting her to act harshly about my room being in a mess. Usually she called me to get back home and clean up; she couldn't stand seeing filth around her. I strongly tell you she has the neat trait. You know like those traits that are really hilarious in Sims 3. You can't pass up the opportunity to watch them get frustrated.

"Adam, come home, now," I heard her chillingly say, Mom usually didn't sound cold. Cold as in mean-hearted. It surprised me a little. "Don't question me, just come home. Your father has something he would like to tell you." I shrug ending the call. Things get so serious around adults. Really fast. My mom's name is Cathrine Henderson. My dad is Jacob Henderson. My little sister is Abreil Henderson.

_And I just got here. _I looked up towards the sky getting their usually dark appearance. Then rain falls on me. There are some stones in front of the theatre big enough to be thrown into a large well of the sorts. Wishing rocks."I wish we lived in Mexico or somewhere better than this lousy rainy state." I kicked a stone out of my way. "o wow o wow o wow ow." I held my foot that now really hurt. "Lesson 465: Don't kick large stones!"

I sucked in my pain, and forced myself to start heading home. Things haven't changed really that much from the time bad machines and good machines came, actually, robots. My friends keep correcting me on the factions who've decided to either attempt ruling this planet or saving this planet; the names were Autobots. And Dec-cep-tea-cons? Their name reminds me of tea for some reason. Everyday life on Earth is going smooth with politically charged trials, corruption essentially everywhere, and kids being kidnapped a lot on this planet. Oh, even those first kisses. And kicking good movies!

If giant robots came into my life with a better background than what I currently have, I would join them within a heartbeat. When running, my shoes become something similar to those stick things used when skiing. It's not easy using those devices since they can really go where you do not want them to go such as hurting somebody by accident. The rain helped me get to the house faster than I would have expected, well, actually go figure about it since rain is slippery with boots or using electric with your hands you can actually shock a person with it.

My house is actually part of an apartment complex; it's one of the biggest apartments in the entire building itself. It actually surprises me when they added the gate in front of the building. It's not a customize-able building that you can change through the years. It proved otherwise to the people before us who made our apartment's windows look really crabby. My long feet returned to their short and stubby appearance within shoes. I wonder what I had become. Sometimes I never got the answer when contemplating about the question itself. So I went inside, used an elevator, and then went into the apartment room my parents owned for the time being. I saw my dad sitting in a chair with a shamed face on him.

"Adam, sit down please." He said, his hands were grasped together. I never see him this mellow before. What's going on? I did exactly as he told me to do, besides, when a parent has that attitude it means the child is not a child anymore. Just a teenager. And things were getting geared up to a serious tone.

"So what's up?" I ask. My bicycle was sold on Ebay after the incident. They didn't want any reminders about it; the reason why they did it is because I kind of/sort of changed the price tags on every product in Wal-Mart by accident with some newly received hacking skills. My parents knew about it, however, no-one knew it. And then I did a whole lot of reckless things believing I can help others, like a superhero could be, when I was thirteen. I never got thanked for what I did, the feedback I recieved was just scolding over using it.

Dad cleared his throat. "Son…" He rubbed his hands. "You are going to the Autobots."


	2. Chapter 1: Moving in

Going to the Autobots? Did he really mean it? He's pulled my leg a couple of times…but this is a first for my dad to be telling the truth. I haven't seen any gigantic robots appear anytime in my life. So what's the point of me packing up my stuff when I see not a trace of life waiting for me? Everything I need is in one big luggage, including my swimming gear, baseball gear, and motorcycle gear. Whatever I participated in I made sure to bring gear. Who wants to see wiring coming from my body? No one does, duh.

A white and purple car parked itself near to the sidewalk. _Is this being remote controlled? The vehicle is blinking its light s at me._ I looked in all directions just to make sure I wasn't the only one outside. For sure people could have been out here, but, It somehow turned into a ditched ghost-town overnight. I went to the door then poked my head through the open window "Somebody has definetly got to be pulling a prank on me." I muttered to myself, finding disappointment in an empty vehicle.

"And you think that,ay?"

I bumped my head on the top edge of the window. "Owch!" Sticking my head in the vehicle proved to be a very dumb idea itself. Very dump. "Who's playing this on me? Tell me. Right now! I am seventeen years old and I do not want to be toyed around LIKE A KID!" I didn't like being treated as a kid. I am a teenager. Teenagers are supposed to be treated as teens with more respect, not just a shortened curfew. My hands were in fists. Who really wants to get on my nerves when the most powerful blow from my hands capable of creating electricity from retracting can just blow the vehicle into smithereens? There are some idiots out there. Not kidding.

A blood curling laughter just singed my ears. "Ow." I covered both as I watched the vehicle transform into a short, scout-like robot. His eyes were red. Evil red, like you know how people identify the bad guys in anime cartoons. His mouth is all jiggered like. He had something remaining of a metal neck thing with two crystal poking out to the side and a partially seen's' left. There's a purple symbol appearing on the hood. I should have listened to what color the symbols were on the street, I really should have. I gulped.

"Adam Henderson," He said, his voice sent chills down my spine. It's unbelievable. Even the best heroes would coward before this…what faction is this robot on? "You are coming with me whether you like it or not," I bet he could see the confusion on my face because he scowled. "I'm an Autobot, brat!" The Autobot grabbed me. Next thing is…I kind of recollect fainting.

I awoke finding myself on a table. Something hard was around my neck. I felt for it. _Huh? What's this thing doing on my neck? _I get off the metal table. Then walk to the mirror. I saw around my neck is almost un-identical neck collar Bumblebee is wearing except it is newer than his. "Um…At least this isn't a box with my head in it." I reassured myself, although there were voices coming from a good distance out of another room.

"My entire empire is demolished, all because of the Helicopter and the Psychic girl!" I heard a hand slammed on something hard. The voice sounded as if it belonged to a man who could be very mean and does not respect others. _I wonder if he's like a war general or something. _My eyes peaked from the side. "And don't interrupt me again about her being from the future. I can simply reconstruct here, in Washington D.C!"

My eyes saw there was another dark-themed Autobot, at least I think so. No…It's just the statue of a taller Autobot almost looking like a lady. Bumblebee sighed. "You know she has a name." I heard him say, "And the Helicopter is Me—"

"Don' . .name ." The man sneered. "I refuse to acknowledge the very person who came into my techno-dome five years ago!" He sounded harsher. The man turned his head at my direction. "Ah, the boy has finally awakened from the operation."

_Operation? _ "…My Dad said Autobots, Autobots is plural." I held up all five fingers. "Not singular. Where are the others? And what else did you do to my body?" Honestly, it sounds freaky and totally disturbing to know some-dude operated on my body. Actually, I don't know what's in me. Wiring and human systems is way beyond my skill level of science and technology.

The man pointed to the statue. "They were defeated by the Decepticons." He said, "I once used to have a grand empire, I ruled lower Mitchigan with a great thumb." Wait this dude is the guy who the police tried to interfere with, and dubbed him as this crazy dude. No wonder there hasn't been news about him for the past four years, He's been having trouble with robots. "I simply…customized you in what you can use and what you can attack. You cannot attack me."

He held a black device.

"Anything you do or try to hurt me, I will use this against you." Bumblebee flinched at the statement. "I wasn't killed by those Autobots. They killed my clone. I have been here for the entire time." I guess this explains his city returning to what it had been before he took over. Something tells me somehow through a nuclear membrane wall there's a parallel terrible future separated from this one that's changing every minute to the decisions being made. "Let's say, I took Bumblebee's energy signature and summoned him here to Washington D.C. on the way to Earth. They all think he's offline."

He laughed. He was like enslaving a bad machine, who seemed far too adjusted to his ways. And I believe his ways may have gotten crueler. This guy may be feared by all. "And where does this involve me?" I asked him, folding my arms on top of another. "Aren't you a mad scientist or something to get up in the chain of ruling whatever?"

Bumblebee groaned. "You are the Ginny pig, per say, you piece of trash" He answered instead of Sumdac. Autobots really must not like organics. However, this is better than being at home with a sister who doesn't know what I have become and my mother not really liking me as a son. How sad is that; Preferring robots over your human family. It's better than nothing. Sumdac smirked.

"What…did my dad do for you, in exchange?" I asked, getting a queer look from him.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you." He said. "I keep secrets, ones you shouldn't be told. Now I want you to get some supplies I will need to rebuilding my empire, since my foretress was destroyed back there." Alright, who destroys everything this son of somebody has? "I have a planthora of technology around me; all I need is the tools."

I rolled my eyes. "First; Luggage." I turned away towards the Autobot. "Second; Task."

"Almost sound like the sound-barrier drones who spoke to me about the destroyed trespasser's who've come across my property." I face palmed myself over saying it in the first place. "Get some boom-boxes too; I am going to need them when I rebuild what I lost."  
I rubbed my forehead. "Can we get on with it before I kill him?"

Bumblebee's not-really-likeable snicker guided me to a room big enough for not one robot but a whole group of them. "I…can really give this a complete do-over." I said, hearing my luggage dropped flatly to the floor. I rubbed my chin. "I'm going to need a whole day with this. That task may need to be on the backburner until tomorrow or at least a few hours."

"Just get what you need, I will be waiting outback." I heard Bumblebee. "Make it fast; I don't want my spare oil to get rusty!"

I closed my eyes. _Focus…_I feel my hands become painfully sharper, my feet became extremely big I assume that to have happened, my spikey hair made some distinctive noise of buzzing antanna's ,and then other sounds followed suit. My eyes opened. Or should I say, Optics? Maybe it was like a mirage but I couldn't be sure; because It was like standing at the edge of a ship wearing some hard and static objects around my wrists overlooking planet Earth. Something in my heart told me it wasn't the exact year I thought it could be, but, 2050 since there were still satellites still hanging around Earth. My Earth Satellites were shot down, by the unknown.

The mirage faded away.

"Basketball court, here you come!" I sent out a wide earthquake focusing it to smooth the surface instead of tearing it apart. The walls to it chipped off giving a facial like appearance ad designs I could wonder at for hours. A wide gap was made at some rocky side of the room while the larger area turned into a basketball like court, I may need to steal some wooden planks and the smoothable substance used at Gyms… Then again I have to wait awhile for it to dry. So I made a big dent in the ground big enough for me to sleep in. I've went camping before in the forest without a sleeping bag by accident so I round up sleeping on the dirt. _Rule number one; Bring blankets and a pillow when you don't have a bed…or bring a sleeping bag. _I opened my luggage. Then put in the bag in the area. "Looks good; for a starter."

I heard Bumblebee's engine coming from outside. **Kec-eh-kick. **My body reverted to human form. "Coming!" I shouted. Running out the incomplete room, oh how good it will look once I get some more effort into it. With it in the back of my mind I went into Bumblebee. "So, 'Partner'," I started, being in the passenger seat. "Who's the chick and who's the Helicopter names?"

Bumblebee drove out from the parking lot. "I do not see how relevant this is to our current mission." He said. Oh great. I have stubborn partner right now who may or may not participate in what we have together as partners. "And second, I am **not your partner**!"

"Are too." I argued back. "Just take this, you only have me in your vehicle mode for a while until Isaac comes up with some sort of device that will hide my signature and disguise me from being seen by people who may recognize me." I listed on. It wasn't actually that painful when summoning my fingers to become claws, they looked sharp and capable of hurting others. "So you are stuck with me. "

If Bumblebee grunted at my statement, I might have overheard him because his engine was being so loud. I looked at the radio that he was speaking out of. "Um…dude. Are you having a problem?" I asked, looking back and forth.

"No." He replied to me, being snappy.

"I mean Engine problems." I folded my arms.

"Her name's Speedstinger, human name is Ivy Underwood Autospring." Bumblebee finally spilled to me. "Most call her Auto. Some refer to her as ST. The Helicopter is Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

He pulled up a hologram. The lights were so bright my eyes could have gone blind right there on the spot; though once they adjusted to the image I could see the somewhat short woman beside a huge robot. I saw others such as one jet, two little chubby robots, another one that looked like a SWAT flight vehicle, and a triple-changer. Oh even a teenager who strangely had green skin. There was what seemed to be a purple bus based cybertronian with blue signatures seen on his helmet with a baseball like bat in his hands. He must be a little taller than the motorcycle one. _Woah, that's a lot of Decepticons. _ The hologram snapped shut.

Bumblebee stopped at a Harvey's tool kit store.

"Why don't we just take the entire building?" I suggested. "With everything still inside of it and such."


	3. Chapter 2: Shower Stealing

Unlike Isaac Sumdac, I find it easy to get Bumblebee help out in designing my room…even when he made a huge bump in what could have been the spot I could triple my ball for who knows how long. Out back we got the Harvey's Tool Kit Store for Sumdac to do whatever he needs. "Okay Bumblebee, which color; Blue…or red?" I help up a panel of red and a panel of blue.

"Red!" Bumblebee said, without even looking. He's helping building in the basketball court; we'll get to the painting on the floor once the boards have been put into my room. I look at him. So he wants the bubbles to be red and the background to turn out…purple? That is an odd scheme. I'll just go with it anyway. I applied to some shooter machine the color then start shooting the red blots into the circles I had drawn on the wall.

**Ding Ding Ding Ding!**

I blew the smoke off the dart gun. "Now the ceiling…" Bumblebee shot the purple gun all over my room getting me splattered all over. I wore a frown. "After I shower, that is." I wiped off paint from my eyes. I saw Bumblebee kind of pause briefly for a minute as if deciding whether or not he should tell me something. "Dude, spit it out."

"Sumdac has the only shower." He said, "I clean my armor every so often so it won't get filthy."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "And what does this mean?" _Come on, how can a man live here for this long with a big unoccupied room and a big massive amount of technology? Including a giant robot too Some-one once said in the 2010's era people would have required a bunch of cash to survive in the economy from my history report. _Which reminds me;I wonder what grade it got.

Bumblebee rubbed his helmet. "His Bank account is frozen." _Did he really just say Issac Sumdac can't even use his bank account? How can he survive without food? And-...Wait…that means….broke plus two people adding one robot equals the inevitable; stealing. _

"…Bumblebee, you know we have to steal a shower now," I told the robot.

"Again?" Bumblebee said, acting as if I had proposed him to join the Decepticons. He didn't seem want to go through it again, stealing a shower from somewhere. "I got him a hot tub. And he wanted me to get him a slagging shower!"

_Why in the world did Sumdac pass over a freaking hot tub! "_Where's the Hot Tub?" Bumblebee rubbed his helmet. "I…um…sort destroyed it?" He sheepishly replied to me. I face palmed myself. _Do they destroy everything they do not want within a few hours of getting it?_

I groaned. _Hmm… Maybe I should use this paint splatter as an advantage. _"After we get the shower, you know like the ones from the Simulation game only in the third game version that's entirely about life and has these lifetime awards." I specified, watching the Autobot's face turn into confusion. The two horns on his helmet didn't help him in this case. "I'll show you which one I mean at The Flagster's household."

* * *

The Flagster's live in a big Victorian house as most people described it to me, it doesn't put fear into me. My eyes see it as something dumb and old as in, old enough to have ghosts inhabiting inside. I don't believe in ghosts. What I do believe is you should not disgrace them or ignore them; they will only haunt you for whatever reason more seriously. I won't bother telling you what the house exterior looks like; you can just guess it as a modern house meant to be intimidating looking.

"So…how am I going to get into a cardboard-wreckable building?" Was Bumblebee's first response. I sort of get his taste is not quite fond as his taste in hurting others. I laugh.

"You don't," I tell him. "**I** do. I will be the decoy so all six family members will have their attention on me, also upstairs on the second floor there's…" There is one room for three kids, another room for a teen, and one master room for the two parents. "Three rooms, right in between the first and second room is the upstairs bathroom with the 'x' shaped window. "

Bumblebee grumbled. "…This means I have to climb." He complained. "Can't we just kill them all and get the shower? Also, how do you know how many rooms these people have in their house?"

"Because news will attract the Decepticons about these murders; giant robots are likely to destroy houses and bring attention to them." I said, looking to the mailbox while sitting in the backseat with a bunch of towels all over. They recently moved into the house last year; I happened to be out using my skate-board when I noticed them, and their daughter Jasmine. They invited me in their house almost unpacked. To me it looked crowded…The rest about which room is which was told to me by Jasmine. Go figure. "You will be using the big tree; the rest is up to you."

I got out using the left car door. Bumblebee had parked under a large tree with branches hanging out so wide there wasn't enough for some people to make a house beside this one. Right away, on cue, a stray dog that was wondering around the neighborhood started barking at me. This dog might be a bull or a collie; I can't be sure since the dog does not have a collar. Thankfully, it's part of the plan I told Bumblebee on the way here.

So I ran, with the stray dog close on my heels. I did not have to turn my head when running away from this little domestic K-Nine...No domestic does not fit this scenario, what's another word for Stray? Undomesticated, I think. There's more than one tree preventing a house from being built beside the Victorian house. The Stray may be criticizing how much paint is on my body or what all dogs could be barking at me whenever I am around. **_What I knew now would have helped me back then, certainly. _**

The house has big, wide mansion like doors instead of a single entrance. ** WOOOF WOOF!** Paint dripping from my body almost gets in the way of my eyes. It didn't stop me from going through the doors breaking the door locks altogether and rush into the living room. **WOOF WOOF**. "Some-one get this dog to stop chasing me!" I shrieked, followed by loud obnoxious barks and climbed on a very big bookshelf likely to have some book collections, since I can feel glass instead of those books.

Immediately a rush of feet came downstairs like a herd of elephants. The stray is still barking at me. The stray is big, has a long tail, pointy ears, and an unkempt furry coat appearance. _Everyone was upstairs? What's up with this scenario? _ "Get out of my house you stray!" shouted, or I think it was him because he was wearing a count Dracula costume and had this big plastic cane. The other reason I can was the rest of his family coming down is because they looked as if they dressed up as other characters from infamous movies.

The Stray grabbed the cane and easily broke it into pieces. The kids all piled on to the dog without even asking their dad. _These people are insane! _ As paint got into my eyes, the sight of Mrs Flagster was kind of blurry. "Why is this boy covered in paint all over him?" She might be wearing clown makeup because all I can see from her is a big red smile over her mouth area and big orange hair that could been from a wig spiraling everywhere if possible.

I gulped. "Hey, I recognize those eyes," A somewhat softer and higher pitched, and taller child spoke up. Though I assume this child is a teenager. If my eyes without paint served me right I could have been able to identify her. "Without any doubt; he's Adam Henderson!"

"Awwww, this dog is cute." The Undomesticated animal looks as if it wants the entire huddled group to leave it be. No longer have all over the dog like a football teamed who were trying to stop the opposing team from scoring a point. A sigh of relief went out. I just hope they won't call my parents about this.

I let go of the bookshelf. "Why in the world of Dalmatians are you covered in paint, Henderson boy?" asked, my eyes were getting blurry so I wiped off the paint off again. A sharp noise like hitting an electrical sensitive part (which was not part of the plan) buzzed in my ears. _Great, what did Bumblebee hit?_ "It's not like there's a Sharknado going on."

"Or dograin." adds.

"Eeek, something went off upstairs!" One child is holding onto the stray even more.

"Not my boom boxes!" Jasmine said, and then she looks at me. Her eyes were something I can't describe in their own color. I can pick out colors pretty well. In the case of Yasmine Flagster I could not figure out what her eye color. "Hey, what's around your neck, Adam?"

_If I could change anything in the world, my priority would to be changing my name to Alex Baxter from Home Alone 5. Home Alone has so many movies you might need to look up which movie is the original on the Wikipedia. _The other two children were looking up at the bottom of the staircase. The other one is keeping the stray right where it had been tackled. My entire body feels as though it is shaking. I really haven't started doing lying to anyone else before, just my parents.

"Well...it's uh…" My eyes spotted some cans on the counter. "It's a paint-neck-brace. You…um…can use it to…uh…camouflage yourself, right, yeah! I just got back from getting it on and the dog started chasing me. Well not that it is usual, dogs always overreact over me." True, the stray was growling at me. I do not really get what's wrong with these animals. Dogs acted weird around me after the incident with my bike and the orange crystal object. I saw it before it disappeared into my foot; Back then I wore sandals instead of shoes, and it proved to be a terrible price.

"What's it called?" Both married Flagsters asked me.

**Craeeaaaaaaakkkkkk **came from the bathroom from above. A tree's bending hard sound tells me Bumblebee has gotten the objective. Jasmine went to the kitchen to get something, probably some towels and a squirt Narf gun to wash off the paint. I looked down to the 's' like mark on the neck collar that hardly anyone saw. Only I knew it was there, out of everyone in the entire room. I sighed. "It's called…" I pause. "Cardeniz."

All the Flagsters looked up to the ceiling. _There's my gate-away!_

_ …Out of Adam's Perspective…_

When looked back to where Adam assumingly stood, the boy was not there anymore. Not figuratively. But quite literality as a magician would do pulling off a stunt just like this, only a little safer than this situation.

* * *

_Adams Point of View._

"Hmm….I'll worry about walls later." I said, after the Shower had been placed in my room. This shower does not require plumbing or being connected to the wall, I know for sure since boasted about it last year, when I first met them that is. They got it right out the supermarkets in 2050 in Detroit, so, if it came from Detroit then Sumdac may have had a part in advancing showers.

I heard a sigh from Bumblebee. "No more useless showers, right?" He asked me, his voice doesn't bother me that much anymore. I looked up to the ceilining. I smiled, knowing it's not even close to being complete. I still needed lights and what not to make it seem: **Me**.

"Yes, do whatever you want. I have to take a shower."


	4. Chapter 3: Energon

I hadn't got the faintest clue how Bumblebee survives on this planet for god who knows how long. It's been one week since I kind of, sort of was sent to live with the…There isn't any Autobots around the base, just Bumblebee and I, including the stupid -old statue. The food quality from Burger King isn't so bad, but, I can't continue to eat from there. The remaining of my allowance is currently fifteen dollars and thirteen cents in change.

The statue offered little help, in how I could ask Bumblebee what Techno-Organics ate and what he's been surviving off. Oh well. I have to make best of what I have got; Especially the resources. It's one thing to know you have somebody to ask the question that needs to be desperately answered. Because not anyone can survive if they are not properly informed about their half-race, I believe it's not a word though it will do. My own life and survival just depends on his answers, because if I don't find out what Techno-Organics eat then I may as well die of starvation. Burger king Food quality doesn't have its non-juicey and glorious taste anymore; it's not because of my tongue changing taste every seven years. It's a change in my digestion diet.

Or I am fully integrated into the Techno-Organic thing completely by now from the operation. "Bumblebee, do you know other Techno-Organics?" I asked him, out of no-where. He was working on his neck collar with a screwdriver. A wire poked out from his collar where it happened to be an 'S'. Before my eyes the wiring was tucked back into the machinery that now seemed untouched. His flaring red optics glared at my direction, angered for a probably good reason. Just like my Uncle Jacob Green, when I accidently dropped his cat into the pool with a duck.

"You just made start all over again!" He stood up, nearly towering me. I am not scared of him anymore. I have to stand up for myself if I am going to be sticking around for other Autobots and Isaac Sumdac. Really, if there was some Dude from Aladdin with the cane and serpent thing who knows what, Bumblebee could have easily killed him out of anger likewise me. Something tells me this giant robot is going to actually blow and release some steam.

My hands were behind my back. "Well, I did it, so yeah I know." I smartly said at , this robot is frustrated!

"I am from Cybertron and I shouldn't be treated like this!" He complained. "I nearly succeeded in defeating those Decepticons once and for all, but nooo. That stupid dumb brain had to use his Punch of Destruction, The bootleg affect had to happen, And worse of all; Ultra Magnus was killed. And I got sent back to this with a **STATUE**!"_ Cybertron? Ciiibberrr trun, Cybberr ten-ren,eh, it isn't my area of expertise. With Bumblebee ranting all, maybe it can be useful to my question._

I was curious, never the less. But I had to know what Techno-Organics ate. "What do Techno-Organics eat?" I interrupted the ranting robot, wait, maybe I should call him Cybertronian. That might be a better definition of this giant, oil curling snickiering Halloween like Autobot.

He turned at me.

"Organic foods, mostly." He said, not in a really nice way. "Oftenly,they eat energon."

_Where's Energon?_

"So where can you find that stuff?" I asked, again.

He looks at me strangely.

"Organic, this planet does NOT have energon." He said. "As far as we know, Earth is an easy planet to enslave." Organic Food do not taste what they had been before, I mean, how can Techno-Organics eat human-made food after being fully interagrated into their half-cybertronian side. A boys gotta do what a man's gotta do to have a necessarity for survival. "We got the energon from Cybertron."

If I had black sunglasses, they really would have been useful to make a punch line commonly made in CSI Miami. I really liked the show. It's a shame it was canceled. My punchline is something like this: "Well, why don't we start digging up some Tron?" It's a no-brainer fail, regardless of my time spent around the television. I mean come on, really, five minutes of cartoons before a show? I can get why it was canceled. Things may have been different depending on the movie being premiered. My eyes narrowed at Bumblebee. "What was the first Techno-Organic's name?"

"Her name is Sari." Bumblebee finally told me, his optics was almost like a heated oven prepared to explode.

Weird name. "As in…sorry?" I scratched my head.

"No, as in my 'daughter', Sari Sumdac." Isaac interrupted, he had a gun like model with electricity sticking out from the end. Sometimes, I wonder where he gets all the metal needed to create stuff. Something tells me he need us to find some extremely rare kind of fuel made specifically for gigiantic—Cybertronians. I remember something about Bumblebee telling me they have CNA that's quite lengthy in words than DNA's full meaning.

* * *

Turns out I was right. Bumblebee and I have to find some non-existing energon source for Isaac. Who claimed to have the base finally done, yet I do not believe him. The base, or what he calls Technodome The Second, is not fully equipped with what evil villians would need. "How can Energon activate an empty base?" I asked, as stood by one of the greatest made lakes in Washington D.C. I look over the water. "I can't see how Energon would be there for years."

Sumdac made the disguise object so now I do not have to ride Bumblebee most of the time. The time it took for my hair to turn black after the incident took a long time, it actually popped up out of nowhere when I turned fifteen one night. It was the most painful night I ever had, like my blood churned into complete heated iron and skin could have boiled. My bones felt they were being broken. My head suffered some unbearable headaches. Around the time it was twelve forty-three pm, I awoke. On that day I believe my entire life changed, and so did my fate. For a time, until I was sort of given to the duo, my taste buds changed as usual and I lost baby teeth. I functioned normally as any human being would have. I felt pain. But my parents told me strictly not ever to go skateboarding.

My childhood actually ended at age fifteen. All right, let's return to the modern day time where I really want to get back to. Anyway so, Sumdac gave us these super advanced radars. For some reason he made Bumblebee take the statue with him. How odd is that? I mean, I can see a stinking mustache on the statue. What else can this old thing be so damn useful for?

"As Ratchet would say, I quote: "the materials would spark the power systems entinerally on forever except when the inhabitants go to bed. They turn off automatically.' Unquote." Bumblebee used two of his fingers, or should I say Digits, making parenthesizes signs. He didn't seem to understand what he said at all, he just understood the on and off concept.

I sigh, looking towards the water. "I can't swim."

Bumblebee may have looked at me as if I was a neo-Nazi-crazy-serial-killer dude. My assumption cannot be sure. My eyes were locked on the water. Mom and Dad never had let me learn to swim, although it's one of the basic principles in life such as learning to tie your shoe or learning the domino effect. "Learn QUICKLY!" He slapped my back so hard it made me crash into the water. I didn't bobble up. I went down instead of up. What goes up must come own principle really sucks here. I may as well get Hydrophic if surviving the water.

My eyes were shut, on instinct.

_I'm going die. I'm going die. I'm going die. _

Eventally, my body hit something hard. Well, I didn't die yet. At all. Surprisingly, my eyes were able to be opened. The ground floor is brown. _Maybe the energon is dug under the ground somehow. _I feel a sensation from one of my feet. I looked back to it, oh yeah about the being underwater thing holding your breath I don't know **how **I am breathing without having to go up into the surface. Beats me, anyways, my foot is glowing light orange. I can't tell, is it the left or right? The entire ground floor glowed a bright orange and the dirt evaporated. Literally. The water disappeared, I mean, as in disappeared out of thin air. Under my feet was now a row of yellow cut-squared boxes looking new as heck!

Where did they all come from anyway? The weird thing is there was not a sight of fish around. "Bumblebee, can you believe this?" I yelled at his direction. "There's a lot of Energon for I don't know, **decades!**" Bumblebee's optics was stuck on my foot. Come on, why is he staring at my foot? Maybe he saw it glow through the water. Whatever the cause is, I am sure he can tell me once the energon is taken out. Bumblebe shook his helmet, he looked as if he had shuddered over a totally bad memory. He accidently let go of the statue lettingit fall to the ground.

And what do you know? It shattered. Instead of nothing there was a transformer lady ninja-cop-car. "An organic!" The transformer shrieked, taking out a weapon. _Uh Oh. _She took out a pistol and shot it. Instinctively I raised up my hand that retracted several metallic-like parts eventually making the shape of a shield except the inside railing side is wide enough it could have been a satellite dish than a shield. The bullets, I heard, flew in circles around the shield then flew straight back at her since there was sparks flying at some point of her armor. The femme crashed onto the ground. _Woah woah woah, did I just do that?_

"Beachswiper!" Bumblebee called out, he came sliding down the hill to the cybertronian. Did they know each other? I do not know at all. The basketball court in my room is nearly done, all I just need is to use the hardened substance and then I can go out to get some furniture for my room via a moving vehicle for a few hours while it dries out. It's much easier to steal a moving van. Am I right?

The femme stood up with her pistol. "You," She raised directly at Bumblebee's helmet. "Why am I **back** on this worthless planet?" Her viscard made it seem impossible to see if she is furious or just plain asking why she's on planet Earth. I looked to Bumblebee, hoping he will fill in the answers. "What happened on Cybertron one?"

The lone coward, who I assume him to be a coward now from not jumping into action in the first place, lowered her gun. "Ultra Magnus has been offlined. The girl's now a slagging Cybetronian, Prowl is online, Optimus is missing, and most of all The Decepticons have reconqured the first Cybertron. I do not think you are serving Optimus Prime no more. We did not kill Sumdac. We killed **his clone**."

I saw the purple symbol on her shoulder. "How many Cybertrons are there?" I asked, as her viscard retracted. Her eyes were horrorfied. The news likely devastated her into pieces. Both Autobots looked back down to me, their red eyes not casting anymore fear into me. Anyone can stand in their vicious red optics and not flinch, well, if they have a good cause that is. I am not officially part of the Autobots yet. I haven't gotten the Symbol through the branding machine whatever it is. All I am is just a…The Autobots conversation will actually give you what I am to them.

"Two." They said both at once. Sharing a glare at each other.

"Who's this?" BeachSwiper asked, her viscard now retracted over her optics.

"He's Adam Henderson,a Techno-Organic." Bumblebee answered faster than I could have. He whispered something into her ear. She looked back at me, as if I had been something of a package.

I frowned. "I am here, you know!" I shook my fist at them.

"And how long has he been around you?"

"A decacyle,at least."

Beachswiper looks at me. "A total wanna-be." She laughed. "A wanna-be Autobot. How can this boy be suited for armed destruction and possibly the end of freedom as he knows it?"

My hand clenched into fists. "I'll show you, I am not a wanna-be, just when I get my hands on an Autobot Symbol!" My anger rose. "Just you wait. My symbol won't be the easiest one to remove from my body. It's going to be on somewhere you will least expect. The most—"

"Yada yaday ya." She looks towards the ground. "And...Don't tell me, He lost his entire empire. We both nodded at once. "And he needs energon." Again, we nodded at once. "Great." She rubbed underneath her viscard where her optics should be located.

I decided to give the energon a shot, so I grabbed a chunk of energon from the floor. "Adam, your body might not be prepared to have energon, yet!" Bumblebee warned me. "I do not want a bunch of filthy Techno-Organic guts to spill all over my paintjob!"

Beachswiper laughed at him. "Take a bite, kid; it's the least of your worries." So I did exactly that. Well it didn't taste all that good. I must have made a face because both Autobots were holding a laughing contest both bad and very spine curling. Their high pitch is enough to make me run away as human instincts are again screaming me to do exactly that. I rolled my eyes._ Better get used to it, Adam._

How do you get so much energon to one building?


	5. Chapter 4: Partners

My room actually looks big enough for more than just a basketball court. The energon made the base complete, because everything and I mean, everything came out from the incomplete walls creating a very large headquarters for likely cybertronians and a wide screen television. I wonder how Insurance companies are not going to notice some-one using the satellites on an unknown spotten location. The base itself is entirely red, a deep red. With big walls towering like a dome over anything in it's way. Isaac Sumdac showed us the latest and first prototype of the new sonic boomers he's been trying to perfect.

"This is Soundwave 2.0" He said. "It, unlike the original, cannot switch to the Decepticons, I call this Prototype: Beatwave. Although I prefer Soundwave 2.0" I could have sworn the strange looking visor was glowing as if alive. I started to speak but Sumdac interrupted me. "I will not be interrupted again, as you did last time!"

**Z-z-z-zzzap!**

"OW." I shrieked, feeling my hair frazzle in all directions. Last time, he shocked me I had looked in the mirror to see smoke coming off my buzzing hair, I assume it pretty sensitive towards Electricity. The other Transformers shared a silent laugh. Not so funny when you get the strike! I looked at the machine; Again, Something told me it had a mission to do once it had been fully completed and was left alone when copies of it had been made. A mirage somewhat clouds him because all I can see is a tall cybertronian with sharp armor, big arms, parts that belonged to a boom-box and just the shape of visors. I rubbed my eyes and it was gone.

Sumdac continued. "This is the first of many ,many, sonic-boomers to be around my foretress." He looks to the two Autobots. "In order to rule over this entire State, the humans must be put into fear. No Decepticon should be able to enter without being forced to be brought here." His eyes went straight to me. "After we have some more…modifications that is."

Is he going to mess up my body? Heck no! "In your dreams, Sumdac." I put my hands onto the side. The little prototype turned its head at me. It's creepy just as Chucky the possessed toy, "I got some furniture to steal for my room. For real, it looks complete. My room will not have a bunch of stuff that you made all around me." Beachswiper has gotten the collar around her neck too, we weren't around when it happened mainly we just had some difficult issues to get over. Like the reason he shuddered over something so bad probably in his memory bank, I could not have by any chance get him to spill.

Sumdac sighed. "Beachswiper, You and I must get on to conquering Washington D.C. straight away." He said, we all could have seen her raising an optic ridge under her viscard. "Last time I succeeded with Prowl and Bumblebee alone to making lower Mitchigan mine. I can do it again with one Autobot."

Beachswiper nodded. She has her head directed at me. "Don't forget to get yourself some energon, it's vital for your Cybertronian systems." I laughed at her statement. I can make it through a few hours without some energon to the store. Besides, We'll be right back. I had a chunk of energon yesterday. So does it make any difference when I eat the bitter, sour and horrible tasting food source?

"Yeah yeah yeah." I nodded off, acting as if I gave a crap about it.

"I'm serious, you could die from malnutrition." I looked straight at her viscard, when Sumdac went into his lab to work on his other projects. Bumblebee went outside assumingly.

"I don't care." I flatly said. "I've been taking care of myself for years and nobody cared. So I am going to let myself learn from my own mistakes, because all I know right now, not everyone gives a crap about me whether I'm okay or not."

Again, now it's just Bumblebee and I. Who can guess what I am going to bug him about for sure? Oh the usual, why he shuddered. Of course in my view it's pretty simple but not simple for Bee. We were at the furniture store. Nobody suspected us since Bee acted like a poster over a bunch of gigantic toys. If it had affected him this bad he couldn't stand the thought of it, why couldn't he have erased it from his memory bank files? _This may as well be my chance to ask. _

"So," I started, leaning on a wide green dark couch. It feels really comfy. The Disguise is also helpful to keeping others not noticing a gigantic robot but the sheer force of the ground moving doesn't help. Whatever terrible thing happened to Bumblebee, I can surely withstand hearing It. As the saying goes in America:_ What is more bazaar than bazaar foods America? _"What happened to you before you met me?"

A customer and her four children were shopping; they couldn't have been older than six years old at least. Bee's optics snapped at me, like I had intruded into his room, when I had not. "Too personal." He said, his optics darted at the couch I was sitting on. He didn't like how I was intruding into knowing. Why it is so bad for me not to know what happened. It's part of being partners, you must know who you are working with, even if, they are a villain. Life goes on in its more priceful ways. "We should steal this couch!"

A storehelper came across. "Did I hear a robot?"

I looked at the man, and then to Bumblebee. "Do I see a robot, Goerge?"

Bumblebee gives me an unlikeable optic glare, I can only see him because I have the program inside of my optics that was installed when I had been put into battle mode so the gear can be installed._ In one…two…Three...freak out the store helper._ I turned my head to him. "Goerge isn't a robot. He's my imaginary friend from Hogwarts who's a slyhterin. You know the good wizards." He believes I must belong to the asylum or something, because this man looked stumped. Can't blame him. I would react the same way.

"Uhhh…" The man went away.

I looked back to Bumblebee. "Now, care to tell me who raped you?" I saw his face become white. "It's so obvious, Bee. You do not want to speak about it at all. And how mean you tried to defend yourself proves you delivered a baby as well. I don't question how Cybertronains reproduce. I am your partner and I deserve to know who did this to you!" My hands were in fists, even talking about made me angry to know somebody had been raped, it was so cruel.

His optics returned to their fire-breathing like state. "If you fear for your life, do not call me Bee. It's more like a pet name." His voice was like dripping hate. Maybe worse. "I was…" He looked to the couch. "Anything else we have to get other than this old, breakable-flammable survenier." Guess he doesn't wanna talk about it in public where there is a bunch of people around us. Those kids were looking at me being very skeptical looking at me.

I shrugged. "Cybertronians um..uh…they are rappers and very bad at it." _Wow. I didn't see this coming._ The kid's eyes became really huge, I looked in all directions deciding if I should share what I had read over the internet about some fanfiction entitled the Harlem Shakes staring in another universe where the Cons are bad and The Bots are good. "Kids, always have an Ipod with you. Because, those rappers can get some lessons from you all. So…skedaddle, you little brats!" The kids were almost tripping each other like a confused herd of elephants. I heard Bumblebee's chuckle. Guess I've actually become part of the Autobot way from being around Bee for so long.

Bumblebee activated the cloaking device. Our voices were now masked as electricity. "Now Bee, tell me, who." I said, as Bumblebee picked up the overly massive and small like object more than two men could have lifted it up_. _Bumblebee flickered me off the couch. "HEY!" He really doesn't like to talk about what had happened back then before I came into the picture. When I think about it, the most possible idea is that this universe I reside doesn't have the mirror almost capturing the same events to the very detail,its very possible.

Bumblebee's foot made a dent into the floor. "I…can't talk about it." He said, "It would be a letdown to everyone I knew, that I, was the weakest link capable of being used by any-no-other-than **Starscream**!" His teeth grit together. "I had his disguszting child. I didn't know the thing lived. I found out the hard way on Cybertron." We were almost out the building. My guess is he brought birth to the child on Cybertron and bore witness for everyone to see he is the weakest link of all them. Or He found it lived because the Decepticons saved the child at birth. He looked down. "It was the biggest failure the Autobots ever experienced, aside to losing the Allspark in the first place. I can think of many reasons why we hate the Decepticons."

We stopped outside the door. The front half of the store is gone. People were looking at it confused and startled. Bumblebee, to me, is not just a blood-thirsty Autobot who wants organics dead and prefers to be a coward until the opponent is weak enough it can be taken down. When there comes a time where I have to make the toughest decision in my life, I would hope Bumblebee's life not be in the balance of this decision or either Beachswipers. It will be too intense. However, my gut says the day will come in some form of misery we have to go through, alive. "If I see him, he's a no-brainer-dead-Decepticon of…"

"Medical and Science."

"He's into those fields?"

"I wanted fanservice." Bumblebee complied, walking away from the building. Revenge has its different unique forms of payback. "He came up with a bunch of definitions." So scientists have a big vocabulary so do medical personale,all right, good to know. At least.

The sun wasn't even setting yet. "As in?..." I drilled. "What kind did you actually mean. The media one or the fans making you cool sort of thing?"

"The second one." He looks at me.

"Yeah, a bunch of words mean several different things." I tell him, scratching the back of my hair. Wait…what's going on with my hair? I take out a clump of black hair. My hand is shaking as Bumblebee continued to talk complaining about Humanity's culture and stupid restrictions to things. Should I tell him? I don't know. My foot's glowing. But I don't know WHICH one. I sucked in what I had seen. "No. Torchwood is totally based on something else…I don't know what it is called, it's been on for years—Bumblebee, there's a big difference between Star Trek and Star Wars. Star Wars features Light Sabers and Star Trek involves a big mother ship featuring 'Beam me up,Scotty'!"

I catch up after the Autobot. "You really must watch too much television as a child." True, I did, only exception I did it was from the Internet. Something felt off about my legs. They were dragging me almost getting lightly heavy. "The pathetic neghboorhood kids did not want to play with me…so yeah. I did." My hands felt…strange. So I looked at them. They looked rough and big. Nothing different. Nothing changed. Bumblebee's chuckle reassured me I was still there, alive, not in pain or disappearing into thin air. I don't know what's going on.

"I would have thought something otherwise." Bumblebee said.

I stopped in my tracks.

"I feel…exhausted for some reason." I feel a bit woozey, staging to my feet. "I'll just sleep on your foot, Partner." Did I just say Partner? It's been like a day since I ATE energon. From an out of body experience, I saw myself faint onto Bumblebee's foot just automatically.

Bumblebee groaned.

"Adam, get off my foot." He growled, my body was on the top. He raised an optic. "Adam?" He picked up my body. Woah I do look smaller than him. A stream of blue light retracted from his optics scanning my body all completely. His optics widens a little. _What is going on? _ Bumblebee tried shaking me. I wouldn't wake up. He put his finger to his audio area. "Bumblebee to Sumdac, we got a problem."

I felt completely fine this morning. So I do not think it's because I didn't eat any Energon.

"Hang in there…." He looks at my body,

Is he going to say it? Is heeee?

"Partner."

Yes, Bumblebee has finally said it!


	6. Chapter 5: Truth

Authors note:

Bumblebee's thoughts: **_This format._**

Adam's thoughts**_: _**_This format._

* * *

I thought seeing is believing helps in cases like mine, but, it only made things more confusing. Bumblebee's arrival to the base and dropping the couch in my room, did lighten it up a little. I've noticed my eyes have been changing colors, my light eye used to be green but now it's become red. My left eye remains green. **_"There is one, the half of me you don't know, completely." _** I don't know my own half itself, my battle mode was in something simple like and _primary just a basic mold for what could change. _Even when I am not in my body I can feel the material like pain circulating throughout. I don't know, why. My legs are feeling stiff. Really stiff.

"Bumblebee, what did you do to—"

"Not now Sumdac!" I heard him growl. I was now in my body; however, I couldn't see what is going on... "Something's up with Adam. He's not waking up, no matter what I do!" Something stsrange happened, It somewhat can be described as almost going into another body but able to see and hear what's going on, through my eyes. My sense of sight returned. For the time .

Sumdac frowned. This felt all too familiar to Bumblebee; Almost as if it had been ripped out of a plan initiated stellar cycles ago when the Auto-kid came into town. The girl who wrecked everything Sumdac had, even the Decepticons had a role in this. I hate them all. Especially for the death of Ultra Magnus. "This sounds…femilar."

Bumblebee looked at the man, who had enslaved The Autobots for the past six or five stellar cycles. "Can we fix him or what?" I,well,Bumblebee said. "Remember what you said to…you know, his dad? The 'unbreakable' failure promise?" _Promise? What's going on here? _The frown on Sumdac's face couldn't have gotten grimmer.

"Get him on the table." He ordered me/Bumblebee, his remaining eye showed signs of doubt and struggling to remember why it sounded familiar. A clump of my hair fell off. I/Bumblebee staggered back. It's just so gross seeing human waste fall off. Even as an Autobot we do not like organs and intestines on our armor, it's unproper, so we have our armor cleaned every so often. _So this is how Bumblebee thinks about killing Organics, intriguing, and yet so contrary._

Sumdac put in a code in one of his fancy-scanner machines. "It's…" He paused, he looks in my direction. "Do you remember the Memory-Overloading virus? You know the one I had Ratchet create while the Psychic was still around as an 'Autocon'?" He tapped his fingers on the metal table. It's been so long. **_Sari upgraded to a teenager. We wanted The Auto-kid to help us get rid of Sumdac and the collars forever, beyond the point of eternity. New supervillians. Soundwave rising up from the ashes of human remains. Wasp making a ditch-plan to planet Earth, just so he can interrogate me or proclaim his innocence, as usual. And a bunch of lame things. Even though I hate organics, I can't bear to stand beside them much longer._**

_There's so much irony between He and I. _"I remember." Bumblebee looked to the computer screen. His optics briefly disappeared for a moment or two. His fire-red optics reopened. "It was a complete, **complete**, disaster!" His voice rose up at the double mention 'complete'. It must have been a total backfire for the Autobots, who I haven't met at all completely. "What does the memory overloading virus have to do with Adam's condition?"

Sumdac looks to the monitor with a plug attached to my head. He looks back towards us. "When I operated on Adam…I may have used a program similar to it." Sumdac pressed two of his fingers together, ratherly shyly like an idiot instead of a super bad villain. I feel the anger rising in Bumblebee's body faster than a kangaroo could kick a man at his private area.  
"YOU DID WHAT?" The entire, I mean it, The entire base shook by Bumblebee's loud shriek. Heck. I didn't expect his voice to stir something so hectic. "YOU USED THE MEMORY OVERLOADING PROGRAM TO OPERATE ON ADAM WHEN WE ALL AGREED NEVER ,**EVER,** TO USE IT AGAIN?" _This must be a very bad, bad thing indeed to have been used on me._

"It was the only way to make him sit still, I used the headache script." Earning a glare from Bumblebee ._Damn you, Sumdac! _"It was a rough draft version of the program, this early version involved battle-mode enhancement and changing. I originally planned it to control her mind and force her to become an Autob—"

Bumblebee punched the wall beside Sumdac's head. His servo came out of it. _Where is Beachswiper?_ An electrical sting surged through Bumblebee's body causing his optics to flinch. "Y-y-y-you slimey arrogant organic, you do not know what you were messing with, and so did we." His optics burned so bad, I could have brought a pair of sunglasses and watched him explode. "You could have tried it when we had her in the tecnodome conscious without having that fatal faint-spell. I won't have the same thing happen to Adam, the results are deadly. You know. The Psychic nearly died until her key was used!" _Key? What key was used? _"Total backfire for what we really wanted her to do."

Sumdac frowned. "I know what mistakes I did with her, but, never ever mention her name in my face." His hand is on a black button with a primary red structure. "Leave me to fixing him. The virus will be stopped in its tracks." I felt myself detach from Bumblebee's perspective, though, I followed him out the room. _Who can say there's nothing for me to do? I can find many things to do, in my out of body experience. _

"And Bumblebee, go get a toilet for Adam to urinate in, he's been doing it on the wall outside of the base for atleast a week!" Ah, my acts do not go unnoticed. I believe they would not have been able to handle alone a girl under their house against me under their thumb.

I find myself somewhere else. There were gigantic dark gray buildings being rebuilt. Several tall Cybertronains were working together, and one flying-like Jet watching the construction taking place. There were many red symbols all over the place, as in on the armor. _"Who…are these guys?" _I saw the seeker turn itself slightly towards the left with armor I can simply say has a star theme going on the front chest plating.

"Starscream, what's this, what's this, what's this?" A speeding-male seeker. Or I think it was a sports car, zipped from side to side. He is speaking in a rush I could hear only figments of what this mech is trying to say. Wait, This guy is from the hologram Bumblebee showed me! He held a blue object I can't even identify. "I can't identify the coding on here."

The seeker with blue optics looks at it. "Uh, that's ingredients to make tacos." He said, his optics directed at my direction. _He can see me? Oh hell no! _He rubbed his optics, trying to make sure he wasn't seeing me right there floating in the air probably. It's a definite guess.

"Sir, are you okay?"

This-so-called Starscream groaned. "Call me Starscream, Bus."

"Okay, sir."

I laughed.

"Bus, I swear, if you call me sir I am re-assigning you to your home planet with the others!" His optics narrowed at the younger Cybertroninan. "And no; Megatron's mate is off at Velocitron with the sparklings getting the speed racers to re-restablish the trade-market." I'm guessing this mech is a Decepticon and so is the younger Cybertroninan who I had seen his shoulder's sulk. "They won't be back for several earth months."

Bus groaned.

"Next straw you push will be the last." The Seeker sneered. "Now, I want you to check for any unusual energy-spark signatures! I have a feeling something weird is going on today."

_Uh oh. _Bus takes out a blaster-like device. He pressed the trigger. Next thing I knew there was like a light blue wavey-line showing things in the air I couldn't possibly imagine like shapes of dragons, events happening in some places, shapes like balloons floating in the air, and a tall figure who seemed demeaning. I mean the figure scared me like hell. My entire traced body shakes. "Uh…Starscream,"

The Seeker blasted the figure away.

"Ah, so Sumdac's back." I heard those last words as I started to fall into darkness. "He isn't dead after all. Warn Megatron about this." And that, my friends, is how I learned about the Decepticons. His voice sounded darker, serious, not lightly or friendly as he had been. Maybe I was returning to my body, who knows. Sumdac could have already fixed the problem.

I wake up. Finding myself in my battle mode. "Urrgh…." I rubbed my head. My head hurt like heck. Very much it did. It must have hid the floor pretty hard when I became unconscious**. Tap tap tap tap.**

"Sumdac, I believe you must tell this boy the actual truth!" Beachswiper said, she was holding something in her digits. I can't tell what she is holding, though Sumdac looks as if he wants it. Bumblebee is close behind her. Her head lifted at my direction. "Today is the solar cycle you tell him, he's awake, and if you want him to stick around us much longer you must tell him the truth. Autobots do have a sense of honor and respect, unlike **you.**" She sneered at him. "We can offline him at any given moment."

_This is…getting weird. What kind of truth are they talking about? _Sumdac sighs. By Bumblebee's attitude he wasn't at least interested in this anymore, but his optics told me he wanted something to shatter and break in pieces. _Does this have something to do with my parents? _

"Adam…" Wait, this sounds too familiar. Right when my dad was telling me I was going to the Autobots or…um. This is the worst storyline in the entire galaxy punching through several universes. It sucks. It's pretty hard to think of a word that could possibly involve 'Autobots' with a mad-man and a coward with a statue. If this so-called adventure is a good one, somebody should tell me why. "You are a virus."

I'm a—what?


	7. Chapter 6: Ratchet and Prowl

So, it's been five days…since being told I am a 'virus'. How can I be a virus? There's a verity of definitions to Virus in different media and movies, what exactly did he mean? Sumdac tried explaining it, though his vocabulary is so broad I can't really understand him. Sumdac has made a whole fleet of Soundwave 2.0 in the-now empty Harvey's tool building.

"Adam, why are you acting like a piece of trash?"

Woah,. That was expected, coming from Beachswiper. I turned around seeing the gigantic and tall motorcycle femme with the words 'police' stained in red, her wheels dripped blood. It's hard to speak with this femme who usually gets herself dirty in dead body parts. Sumdac and I share something of the same dislike towards her so each time we see her we wear these sunglasses, blame Sumdac. It's his idea in the first place. He made the excuse of it being for extreme sun rays whenever he made something similar to the sun. I put my left hand in front of my eyes. Bumblebee destroyed my pair yesterday after having a tug of war with something I can't remember.

"I'm a virus, what can I say?" I said. "I don't know what it means in your culture but it means a lot of things in my culture. So many things." I switch my gaze to my increased width fingers. "Isaac can't fully explain it to me. I don't think anyone can." Am I a fighting weapon or something weak to be used against the higher heighted-aliens as bait? I can't revert to my human form, at all. Not at all.

Beachswiper puts her servos on her hips. "Sumdac tried explaining?"

"He failed, epically."

The femme cybertronian shook her helmet, laughing. "Organic…in our terminology; A virus inhabiting a cybertronian is one that infects the programming and system files, it can be savage, ravage, and awful on the memories packed in the data-bank." Her servos crushed together. "They can shut down a living transformer when around them. Organic pets are capable of understanding if this virus holder is nearby, reacting wildly and absurdly. Chasing after them is a fools desire to be killed. One touch from you is the death of whatever Technologicial based cybertronian or individual."

She pointed at me, though, Beachswiper didn't budge to touch me at all. Almost like I was a disease. "So…I'm a parasite?" I said, hearing Bumblebee come into the living room. "Is that what I am? My programs active meaning I can't revert to my human form just because of a virus? TELL ME!"

"Swiper, what did you tell him—" Bumblebee started, coming forwards as he dropped whatever he brought in. I didn't have to look to see his optics showing transparent anger and wrath towards her, he honestly sounded as if he did not want me to know what she had started explaining.

"What he needed to know." She hastily replied. Her helmet is directed at me. "You may be a Techno-Organic. Nobody will touch you. They fear for their lives. Only those who are scientists or mad-bots can touch you, since they are equipped before-hand. You may otherwise never be branded. Not ever."

Bumblebee gulped.

"Adam…"

Tears were stinging my eyes.

"Is…this true?" I can't believe how hurt I am. It's like my stomach had twisted uneblieveably and decided it was my time of the month to experience pain. Being around these guys is like a roller coaster that never ends. Not for me that is, but it does end for those who get off.

Bumblebee wore his usual jagggered frown, turning his head away from me.

"So it's true!" So that's why nobody vouched to go out with me. They knew I was something dangerous for them too. What am I? A weapon or a Techno-Organic quietly being misused and mis-informed. His optics shut and then re-opened seeing it was a pain just for him to look at me.

"Not…all of it." Bumblebee quietly said.

"TELL ME. YOU KNEW THIS ALL A LONG? I'M NOT JUST A KID WHO FOUND THIS ALLSPARK SHARD THAT SUNK INTO HIS FOOT. BUT. I'M A HOST TO THIS VIRUS THAT SOMEHOW GOT INTO MY BODY THANKS TO THE HEAD-ACHE SCRIPT. WHAT DOES THIS MEAN TO YOU? OH IT MEANS YOU DEAD!"

"Wait—allspark shard, Foot?" I really screwed him up. "I was not aware about th—"

My fury at him felt so bottled up.

"Save your excuses, you aren't even a partner when you can't explain what your partner is!" I said the final word and ran towards the doors. Bumblebee called out my name;"Adam!" It didn't stop me. Not what I had learned can stop me running from the base. Maybe they knew it in the first place, you know, parents told Sumdac what I could do and sold me out just to save their lives.

I decided to spend my day in what little way I could; Walking. No. Running, running from what I had become. Am I supposed to be living my life as a freak and monster who cannot be touched? My signature has been dampered. Isaac does not know where I am or do the two lone lying Autobots back at the base. My fingers are soft tipped. What does this world have to offer, besides being a freak_? Do I cause harm to technology, like Bumblebee and Beachswiper? Can I actually control this? As in killing the machines._

"Hey Adam!" I stopped in my tracks. Did I just hear Jasmine Flagster call out my name? "Yo Adam. Stop right there, I know you have some involvement with stealing that shower from my parents' house." _ What should I do? Well there is only one thing I can do at all…which is…drum roll….__**RUN.**_So, I did, I ran from Jasmine. Fast as my feet could deliver me in skiing mode. From behind me, Jasmine's voice still lingers after me showing my speed isn't too fast for her. Run boy. Run.

"A-a-a-Adam, wait up!" I heard her shout after me. I can't stop. Not ever. From this girl who's living the dream with a family who cares about her instead not caring for her. My life is the exact opposite of hers. I keep running faster as my legs could deliver me. To me everything became a blur, more like slow motion going over cars and bicycles, vehicles didn't have a problem with me. Just Jasmine's pesky snooping. I saw the sign _"You have just left Washington D.C." _over my shoulder. "ADAM!" Man, she's determined as hell! Is this girl a techno-Organic like me or what?

I had my head turned at her direction. "Are you ever going to stop chasing me?" I shout back. "You shouldn't be following me!" **zazzeeel zazeeel ** a purple electric field came around lifting me up in the air into a big ball shaped like a bubble. I could see a cybertronian taller than Bumblebee come with a motorcycle-like mech—wait, why does he look dark gray with cracks all over him? His red visor thing is sinister looking, almost like an evil paranormal thing from the shadows reaching out from the dead. The motorcycle Cybertronian is creepy!

Oh frag,Jasmine should never had followed me. Not really. The device I had brought me shattered into pieces bringing down my disguise. "Kill the girl,Prowl." The cybertronian with a scar told the creepy ninja Cybertronian who nodded. Jasmine's entire body looks as she is shaking, her eyes completely glowed a light blue and so did her fingertips which turned black. She staggered back as Prowl came over to her.

"I have been waiting to do this for stellar cycles!" Prowl picked up Jasmine. "Is there others like you? Being part cybertronian that is." His fingers, I mean digits, were sharper than any Autobot that one made a puncture to the side of her neck. "If you want to live that is." They were looking at me. Now I'm assuming they mean doing blackmail just so I can live or something, heck, they can just offline me right now. I'm a virus. What's a Techno-Organic virus? I don't know. And it sounds just…definitonless. My shoulder's rolled and my eyes closed.

"NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Jasmine voice is what I heard, something is going on. I do not know what it is, it's not like I am out of my body. Her voice sounded upset and painfully cruelled in a manner that's not really able to be described. My entire body relaxed. I opened my eyes.

Prowl has the most sinister smile I have ever seen. Jasmine is trying to struggle in his clutch. "Those humans will be killed, so very painfully and slowly." The ninjabot said. "And she will watch their slaughter." The dark gray motorcycle-mech transformed into a double motorcycle thing ripped out from a batman movie. Rope wrapped around Jasmine, covering her mouth. And then a hologram replaced the darkness into a different color being bright and safe enviorment friendly.

Prowl drove away with a frantic Jasmine.

"I have so many things to test on you." The Robot said. "And I know visions won't be a problem or a Decepticon!"

_ Who is this dude? _

"I don't know what you have planned on me." I shot back at him. "I'm a virus. So I don't see how that is not a problem. My body is intergrating into becoming fully cybertronian, can't you see I can't revert to my human form? No, you are blind, that's it!"

The robot growled. "You won't taunt me, you slimy-dirty-ugly-Organic." _Is this dude an idiot? _ "I am Ratchet, and you are just a worthless-pathetic-piece of Techno Corpse only useful for being a ginny pig test-subject!" His magnets retracted, and then he caught me with both of his large servos. This dude is just plain, bad, and an idiot. He's worse than Sumdac. I have not heard this much insults in one sentence before; Not from Bumblebee that is. Ratchet transformed into his vehicle mode. I was left strapped to what seems to be a table.

And for the first time in years, I actually felt scared as I could see the sign to Washington D.C. fade away from view. _Gulp down that fear Adam, you can handle this, and you are a VIRUS! _You are caple-able of figuring your way out of this mess before things get really serious.


	8. Chapter 7: Preparation

Flashback= _This format._

_Present dayThoughts=__**This format.**_

_ Three days ago, for the very last I was actually almost attacked by Soundwave 2.0 Seriously what's up with this robot? He could have killed me! __**Maybe it should have happened…from what situation I am in right now. **__I was on a mission to get some formula and test out this prototype firsthand with Bumblebee, Well…what do you know? He actually did the very exact opposite Sumdac reassured me: He fragging attacked me out of nowhere._

_He slammed his incredibly wide-guitar on the floor creating a massive-earthquake like side effect. "Mission: Destroy Adam." I hand my bull-horn-shaped blades out from my arms, then tried to attack it towards him. Yet the machine dodged me like a stray bullet not meant for the likes of cybertronian-man made armor. My teeth clenched together. This dude won't fall down when I am facing him. So frustrating!_

_ "No, Mission is to get formula!" Bumblebee snarkly said, shooting his stingers at Soundwave 2.0. He's not actually all that brave,, but still, this is a success from not attacking to now attacking! Soundwave 2.0 dodged it making a dark cloud of smoke around us. The alarms went off. "Ah slag. Adam, don't listen to whatever music he plays!"_

_ Music? What music? I have no taste in music! And he wants to destroy me…Jeeze, danger likes me or something! "Um. You totally forgot how the musicplayer broke yesterday, techno-phobic dude!" BASSH. My body hit the wall so hard my spine could have split into two. My back feels engulfed in pain. My body could have already gotten bruised up. "Ow." My right red eye winced shut while my green one remained open, my battle mask went up. Soundwave is coming closer. "Dude. Whatever you are going to do, don't do it. You will only regret it!"_

_ "Correction: Soundwave 2.0 does not have regrets." He aimed his cannon at me. I gulped. I was not scared, but I was anxious for It to be put away from my face. It frankly creeped me out. What could I be thinking about when a gigantic robot had a gun to my head? Before I hadn't known about my powers in those little hours and to what extent could they do on others. _

_ My horn-like sword sliced off a good portion of the cannon dripping energon. Wire stuck out from the separate machine being so grueling and horror-like suited for Cybertronian horror flicks. The chunk became deactivated seconds prior to landing on the floor. "Goal: Save the Autobots from their own mistake." He punched me at the gut using this guitar of his. I wasn't a mistake. I was brought into this world by my parents and I lived the life of a human!_

_ "Soundwave 2.0, stop!" _

_ I spat a mixture of blood and energon. on the pavement. My eyes looked up seeing Bumblebee had tackled him onto the floor, what a big guy Soundwave 2.0 is. If a whole team of Autobots piled onto him this guy possible then it could be possible one of them may get crushed. He stung Soundwave 2.0's neck sharply sparks ignited nearly blinding my eyes. Soundwave's body becomes fried and he fell to the ground nearly trembling what he fell on._

_ Bumblebee stood right up._

_ "Mission is a disaster." His red optics flickered disappointment. He shook his helmet. "Adam?"_

_ Was I really a mistake? I held my chest as energon came from the corner of my mouth. "Mistakes…This must be just a glitch." I look up to Bee. "I'm…ducking out on this mission. I'll watch The Prototype in case…you know." I knew what could happen if Bumblebee left me and he woke up unexpectedly, it meant death. And I accepted what my decisions could land me. _

_ He raised a optic ridge at me. Almost…worried for me? It settled down. I never had seen him make this emotion. I assumed Autobot's did not care. About organics as much as Bumblebee complains about them and Beachswiper's annual return of rotten human flesh on her wheels, per say Sumdac otherwise explained she was doing favors for him. Little ones. Minor ones. The cracks in Soundwave 2.0's armor drew my attention, where did he get those? He hadn't been part of a fight or something since he was online-…Speaking of which…Maybe this isn't OUR Soundwave 2.0. My hands make a spherical opening and eject water onto the armor. Instead of the familiar purple Symbol branded on his shoulder plating, I saw a friendly red one. Totally different color scheme._

_ I scurried to the wall. "Ohmigod."I said. "He's…Just done the ultimate heist." _


	9. Chapter 8: Shockers

_ This format=Flashback_

_ Four days ago, a man by the name came to Washington D.C. for a vacation from Detroit. Let's just say we meet for the first time in a long time. "So, hey, um can you tell me about this Psychic girl?" I asked the man who was sipping a smoothie of the sorts. Bumblebee had told me they knew him and really did not like him. As anyone would have not expected to find this man, was at a restaurant. _

_ The man spitted out some of his drink. "Hey!" He started. "Don't scare me like that." Fanzone really does not pay attention to his surroundings. I didn't see his eyes because of those busy black eyebrows, Kind of reminds me of Brock from The Anime serie Pokemon: Gotta continue on! It's more like continuing forever than catching Pokemon for the evil professor Oak. I'm just a little curious how anyone can see with those heavy-like eyebrows.. "Sumdac can't be-b-b-e- alive. He's dead."_

_ So, he can see!_

_ "He's alive, one hundred percent." __**I'm not going to give you a day by day recount in what happened after being told I am a'virus'. This day has some important events in my opinion, I learned something else other than same old, same old stuff. **__ "Soo, care to tell me what the Psychic girl is?" I was sitting in a chair right across from him._

_ Fanzone frowned. "Her name was Ivy" He grunted at the nickname I had referred to her as. " And she was a bomb. Who exploded."_

_ "…Bomb?" How was that even possible? A person can't be a bomb…Unless the lives of Cybertronains do not have logic when building things. "A girl was a bomb? Impossible, that's totally absurd. It would require a lot of technical difficulties and built shell to have it is possible."_

_ Fanzone laughed._

_ "She originally was built as a bomb to destroy the entire Decepticon Fleet during Their own Great War." _

_ I tapped my fingers on the table. "How was 'she' able to live as a Techno-Organic? Bombs can't become functioning invididuals. _

_ Fanzone chuckled._

_ "Well, from what I had been told…" He paused. "No wait, here's a simple way in how I understand it: Bomb was made, then it was given extra characteristics such as a personality in programming then it was put into some life-form object that was sent out into space, went through a portal, and round up at an elevator with a liquid like cover. When it was touched the DNA became a second…" He tapped his chin. "A second layer that merged with whatever these robots is made with. The bomb area, aka the chest model for what they refer to as Sparkchamber, became her 'life source'…"_

_ Now…that's…pretty genius. Pretty much explains how she lived for the most part. If she exploded…how did she return? Recalling the hologram shows she was alive and well, being the female cybertronian of the group for the time being. It sounds fishy, her surviving and all. Did she return with a catch? Like a curse, destiny, or something that could fill the hole up arousing my suspicions. I mean, a crystal ball can't just zap you to life without having some reasons of its own being good or bad. Mostly dark in my opinion. "Still…doesn't explain how she survived." _

_ Fanzone's bushy eyebrows rose up at once._

_ "Survived?" He repeated. "As in alive?" __**He apparently wasn't informed clearly.**__ Fanzone rubbed his face. "Too many shocking news in one day, I am just going to assume whatever you are saying is only my imagination. She made a shockwave throughout a good perimeter of the city risking her life to stop what those Autobots tried to do twice; only with bigger machines!" ….And He doesn't want to acknowledge this…Decepticon lived? That's messed up. _

_ The man got up from the chair. "We nearly lost good people thanks to her 'sacrifice', and it cost lives." The man left me behind, awestruck by how serious it sounded. Whatever happened back at Detroit shouldn't be questioned any much longer. Sounds like the 'Cons got enemies of their own when attempting to save a place they possibly 'care' about. Life is not a bunch of fun and games; it involves guns and death itself. Now this is where I realized this point in life…and that I won't have a happy ending as most novels end with heroes safe and sound. _

_ I concluded researching about what significance the girl had, so I searched for her name on the Autobot Data base when everyone was busy doing something I wouldn't know at all. "Initially…she was part of a project called…Cybertronina?" I rummaged through the data more to find a surprising fact. "She was Ultra Magnus's kid? Wow….and she bonded to Megatron, leader of all Decepticons. She single-handedly showed…." It made me speechless about her profile and something's related to the future that I rather would not speak about. Nor tell. "Not everyone has a perfect life."_

_ It takes guts to get in the life of cybertronians and their wars, especially when that person could have been me. It took the breath out of me. The computer screen blinked off followed by a red wiggly line chasing after a bright white light. A loud sound came from the computer once pressing down the power button, and the strange thing is I saw red lines dart down from my finger all over the computer making it glow a bright color and create a wacky noise._

_ "Ah man," I groaned. "I just broke the computer, again!" Bumblebee and Beachswiper were very curious who's been hacking into it…which was me. The lone Techno-Organic in the crowd. My shoulders rolled. I just wish I knew how to repair my hacking mistakes, this ability just popped out of no-where when I was getting frustrated searching for Ivy's files hidden under some heavy-hefty coding. __**When I was panicking how to fix this situation and not be seen, the thought about asking Bumblbee over something…probably sensitive came across my processor. **_

**_So…mostly I just went with the thought._**

_"Hey, Bee!"_

_"Do not call me that pestcile name!"_

_"Whateve,"_

_ I roll my eyes._

_ "You got experience with Tecnhno-Organics," I start. "Who were they?"_

_Bumblebee's optics glow a faint bright red. "Sari and Leroy." He turned his way from what seemed to be a dummy, practicing his double-stabbing attack mode with three stingers instead of two. His main two stingers were retracted. As if he anticipated my question about both, he came up with an additional response. "Leroy was….a special case. After he killed his mother and learned his sister was the creation of Autobots, he wanted to be De-technolized. It's a painful price if you may want to become human again. The possibility of him staying alive around us was slim if he became human. He took that risk. And we saw him become a useless, weak, and injured human."_

_ Bumblebee's body showed some guilt. "To think I had almost killed the boy stellar cycles ago with his sister." He dropped a stinger to the floor. "What interest you about them? Leroys long gone; we killed him after he did what he had to do so we can tear her down." __**It didn't sound good for me. If I chose the option to become de-technologized, it would mean death for me if sticking around the Autobots for survival. I cannot, absolutely not do it. I'll be a wreck without the Autobots. Completely a train. wreck. **_

****_"I…a man's gotta know what a man's gotta know to live." I stuttered at first. _

_ "BUMBLEBEE DID YOU BREAK THE COMPUTER!" Sumdac's loud shriek scared me stiff…Did he ever break the computers? I looked at Bumblebee, expecting an answer otherwise not backing up what he yelled. The look on his face looks annoyed. Like he didn't do it….__**this time around. **_


	10. Chapter 9: Test

Before getting stuck in my battle mode, I had on; a red jacket with black stripes, a sleeveless green shirt, the collar around my neck, dark jeans, and shoes without strings. Since I've been stuck in my battle mode (Which has change in design, slightly), I've discovered a little more kinks to it; my legs had become motorcycle wheels, my feet became high heel things, I have a chest plating similar to a truck with a green second area underneath it like a jacket covering a red spark...I know, that's supernatural that I have a red spark when I hadn't gotten the symbol yet. My right hand has a red-bull-like horn shaped energon sword thing attached. My shoulders have one black stripe connecting to these shoulder armor; my neck collar is shaped like a Jacket Colar being black. Why is this relevant? I can't transform my weapon into a hand. Notice the significance, battle weapon vs hand in trying to reach something.

So this is where things might go, you know, a bit tipsy hectic. Anyone can guess how hectic it can get; just add a really dangerous Techno-organic, two gigantic robots who are capable of killing, know one of them is a ninja and the other is a mad-scientist, then finally put it into the calculator. Being on a wide, dark gray table with straps keeping me down is another hard thing to do a math equation over with a bunch of tubes attached to my helmet's revealed areas.

_…Great I got an itch on my nose. _"This…can't be possible." Ratchet is looking from the computer screen. He turns himself around towards my direction. "He can't be alive,Prowl and Jazz killed the disgusting-dumb-corpse!"

"Um…" I totally saw how absurd he sounded using the words 'killed' and 'corpse' in the same sentence. "Correction, you can't kill a corpse…but you **can** kill a zombie!"

Ratchet's scarred optic looks at me.

"You should know the differences between a corpse being non-living and zombies being the undead who are capable of being shot at the head so they can be truly dead." I finished. I have to admit, watching Zombie Movies on HBO has a bad side effect correcting the bad guys when they insult some-one they hate. "Don't use corpse and killed in the same sentence. You have already killed the chicken once already; you can't kill a dead, dead, generally **dead** corpse."

"By the time I'm done with your sleeze-bag body," Ratchet 's large digits were sending in commands to wide tabs. "You won't have the ability to walk or speak!" I saw my memory, where I had the bicycle accident sort of change from being guided to me basically shredding away like figments of data from the most popular cartoon called Digimon, where digi-destients were brought to thrawt the missions of good guys to keep the digi-world intact. Instead of riding I fell to the ground grabbing both my feet, something was being rewired in my body systems and it was uncalled for.

Every memory was being changed, and my body showed it. I didn't need to be out to have this verified; I know it because it's really…natural for a body to be displaying pain or changes. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I saw the image of myself in a dark void like in atom s, sizzling like a digital image mentioned several times in various media sources. _My name is Adam Henderson. I crashed my bike on an orange shard. It's not addisoun!_ Fur replaced every skin visible area all over my body...I saw myself get features like a yeti would get. _I'm not a YETI! _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

And then I saw a memory…

_"This test run is a failure, throw the protoform out!" A loud, demeaning deep voice announced. He had a big hammer that stuck out from the shadows. I couldn't see him. Males have deep voices when they grow up from high pitched teenagers to men with deep voices. It's not hard to tell which scream is high and loud if they both did it at once. "For a rough draft of the new project, we should halt any more production on it."_

_ I saw a two pairs of red optics turn towards this figure. "Ultra Magnus…Do you realize if we throw it into the bridge, this protoform may get regenerated into a another being with these unsuccessful virus—"_

_ "I understand this, I just want out of my sight!" He slammed the big hammer on the ground. "Do as I say." _

_**Protoform? **__I saw this strange-looking baby-like material sucking it's thumb. __**Awww they are so cute.**__ The Protoform looked human for its size. There were several round holes around the head area. I can't be sure if this is a generally real memory since Ratchet is doingwhatever he wants on me. …__**Wait…Does it have?...**__It had a death skull symbol on it's right shoulder. I looked to my shoulder that quickly got un-armorized. I have the same symbol. I've had it since birth. __**That's…me. **__Now I don't know what the Shard did…but...it could have possibly rebooted my cybertronian side online. I'm not just a boy who…got a power shard thing into his foot that made him a Techno-organic, I'm a boy who was given the truth by my bicycle accident. The shard was just a needle in a hay stack chance it could have come into my life._

_ That…when I was born; my body had everything figured out not genetics of my parents looks, maybe a day before mom went into labor the protoform somehow merged with the child developing in her...changing the protoform into a human fetus ready to come. "It will be somebody else's problem." The other Autobot muttered to itself, turning away from Ultra Magnus. I saw him looking at the Protoform. "Little one, you won't have an easy life. That's for sure."_

_ My assumption can be wrong about the merging part, I'm not a science geek; I just guess and assume, as I had been taught in Science Classes. I just knew what I had been taught. So I know a little about reproduction. __**…So this entire time…That script…It actually initiated my flaw, my unsuccessful program nobody wanted to do deal with. I'm just a mistake, I am. That's really not a joke. **_

I watched the memory event fade. Fur was no longer over my body…It looked freaky as in horrorfying creepy! The memories and happy moments I had in life were slowly being deleted, I was forgetting them. Losing them like a string being sawed off a rope. _Adam Henderson, save those memories!_ My focus went straight into a system-restore like style; I saw a blue screen and a big box. _Back up memories. Save every one of them. A virus is capable of disguising itself. So try disguising yourself without any help from machines. _

**_"Memorie file has been backed up."_**

I sit down. "Alright feet…even though I am in my subconscious…" I found it a little awkward speaking to an unanimate part of my body. "Deject Allspark Shard from foot." I just said Allspark Shard…What's that? I don't think I learned about it…yet. The next part is to wait. Yes, wait.

Very patiently; I'm not too good at waiting.

"An Allspark shard!" Ratchet's voice broke into my subconscious. I know it's impossible in the laws of physics and what not, but clearly possible in the cases of somebody being in a coma. I am **not **in a coma. Being in my current state I could hear wheels and large snowplow tires roll into the room. I guess I'm somewhere in the sleeping and awake zone.

Ratchet smirked.

Then I heard an unpleasant reaction. "Sentinel, why did you bring Elita-1 here!" That's a strange name for a cybertronian,Elita-1. Her name sounded as if a significance to Ratchet over something in the past depending on his sound. It's amazing what I can deduce from listening to hours of television without the screen being on.

"I brought him here, he didn't." A snappy female voice came. "He's so crackable he really is not a wake."

I heard a large **thunk. **Sentinel's body likely fell on the ground. I haven't seen him, pity, this sucks for relying on my other senses. It's a real disadvantage when it bugs me to see who's saying what or doing what.

"You…regained your memories?"

"How can I? It's so obvious he's lying about the mutated to a freak part!" She makes a sound commonly referred to as being annoyed. "He's so protective of Organics I just ripped off his symbol after the remaining elite guard Councle had a meeting. They saw what he did to the little pooch."

Ratchet laughed. It's…just really not a laugh you would want listening to for several hours. "This Techno-Organic, is the failed test subject for The Virus In its early stages." He tapped on my armor. "He may look unrecognizable now with the tweaking I've done to his adjustable-leather-empty body." Great, he still finds way to insult my body. How long can their dictionary be?

Elita gasps."But…It was thrown out!"

"I know." I heard Ratchet come closer to my body. He turns around. "He didn't get thrown out. The very opposite happened, Elita, and sometimes we do mistakes that costs great advantages in our future; He was thrown in!"

Suddenly my senses went down. There weren't any more voices. _What's going on? _ Sharp pain came from all over my body, specifically the areas that could have been adjusted by Ratchet. They were returning to their prior state. Gradually, control to my legs returned. However, I was still in my subconscious. Something feels new in my programming. I do not know what it is. I just feel it. My sense of hearing returned, so I was able to hear motorcycle wheels going past the speed limit when making high pitched screeches.

"Hey, watch out!" A human voice shouted off. "You are going to get yourself killed driving recklessly!"

**Vr-Vr-Vrrrrooom**

That sound belongs to another motorcycle chasing after the motorcycle having me on it. Wait…could this be Beachswiper making her known? Nah, she wouldn't go after me right when she just spilled the whole thing on me! Really doubtful. People screamed and other animals were just going wild, as in Dogs and Cats being there. Not all animals were there.

"Stop right there, whoever you are!"

I was wrong. That voice belongs to Beachswiper! I heard some mechanical sounds like some part s were moving to different places and a hologram was falling down from what it had been shielding. Something fell. Something heavy fell to the ground. Something like a large pistol. "…Yo…You are dead."

"I was brought back," Oh, this is the creepy Ninja dude Prowl. "And you were in a statue last time I checked."

I heard people screaming. They are at some city area in Washington D.C. I guess.

"For a dead Autobot, you sure still have the nerves to pick on me." The Beachswiper I knew would have a scowl on her faceplate while picking up the pistol she had dropped out of shock. "Drop the…Virus. You are already killing yourself, again."

Prowl may have a smirk on his face.

"I'm dead." He stated. "He can't shut me down. He's unconscious." **ZEeeep-izz."**Still oblivious to your opponent in fog, you are such a weasel out of all the clones." _Clones? What clones? _ They told nothing about clones, does this mean Beachswiper is a clone of this freaky cybertronian?

**Drip-Drop.**

When he said fog…Did he mean as in the place is foggy?

"Enough chatting!"

How long has it been since I became unconscious? **SLAAAm!** My body hit a hard wall and freely fell to the ground. Prowl wasn't holding me. Yet I heard metal clashes. A row of bullets hitting another separate wall all but missing their target. _My head…hurts..again...Focus on The Virus Programming, deactivate it. Even if it means shutting me down to accomplish this. _A large metal part wooshed by me could have been a leg or an arm. Honestly, who would **want **to know?

**_"Programming shutting down, memory has been cleared, back up as been saved….extra features deactivating."_** The sound of car wheels come into the scene as the last few fighting exchanges between both Motorcycles were coming to a close. **Z-Z—ZZZIIZZZLE. ** That's Bumblebee's stingers striking some-thing. Man, it feels good to get rid of your own hated power; being a virus.


	11. Chapter 10: New Perspective

**_Authors Note: _**

**_ Since Adam has lost his memory and is recuperating from being tested on, I have decided to give him a break for a chapter or two. Point of View may change to him, depending on my writing speed and the flow of ideas. Well, as I shall conclude this, New perspective in…3…2….1_**

_ "We have breaking news! An entire family was slaughtered at their house today, except for one sole survivor. This family is no other than The Flagsters from Detroit, who were the always-up-to-date-….Jasmine Flagster is in critical condition, and they were signs of massive machines found in the destroyed house. A long, wide buzzing red energy blade was found inside the once civilized living room."_

_ From afar, we see a giant flight vehicle and another highly equipped white and blue helicopter fly above the scene. It seemed critical as they lowered themselves down to the level of some high-ranking official who held the sword up at one of the flight vehicles. A lightning zap scanned the object entirely giving the idenfication of Prowl's sword to be analyzed. People who were there gasped in shock, new to this uncertain arrival. A robotic arm reached out grabbing the sword from the high ranking official's hands. If words were being spoken we could not hear them since the volume has become muted. _

_ A day passed since Adam left, more like 24 hours for Sumdac. Who required Adam's powers to be used for a demonstration to be pulled in front of a public, highly acknowledged figure in The Washington D.C. state. Beachswiper is seen following after the hologramed Prowl. There we go over from the scene towards the sky where these two gigantic flight base vehicles have resumed volume. _

_ "How is The Autobot's sword going to be any useful?" The voice belonging to the SWAT flight based vehicle asked._

_ "Determination, determination, determination is the key Lugnut." The leader replied. "And motivation is what fuels techno-organics to do things we didn't even believe they could have done. From the other Techno-Organics's we have had this stellar cycle, I've learned better."  
_

_ There are several branded Techno-Organics with guardians of their own based around America, Washington D.C has become one of the few states that's been cerfied by Megatron not allowing any Decepticon to be dispatched there, he feared it was dangerous around the suspicion Sumdac has gotten more powerful and assets they couldn't defeat. However, some Decepticons argued they should take chances even if the most dangerous human on earth resided on a state. "Don't tell me you are taking Shadowstrike's suggestion!" Lugnut yelped, referring to one of the most arrogant and blabbing Decepticon, aside to Starscream , who ever existed. "It's no good listening to him."_

_ "Oil Slick and Blitzwing have said otherwise,Lugnut."_

* * *

_ Jasmine Flagster's POV _

"…Mom." I whispered, opening my eyes. "Dad..." My entire family is dead. Dead. Dead because of Adam, all because of him I lost the most important things in my entire life: My younger siblings. My home. My parents. That awful, buzzing noise made itself known in the room. "That…that sword." Lifting myself up in pain from my back, I grabbed the sword just small enough for a Techno-Organic to pick up. Nobody would forget a noise they heard multiple times as they witnessed the slaughter of their family.

The Sword glowed red at the actual area that should have been metal. When I put it into my hands, that area became a bright electrical blue. _Did it just…change on me? _My eyes blinked at the startling change. It suddenly becomes friendly for my eyes meaning; the sharp ridges flattened, double armorer appeared around the energetic-like sword center getting a sharp tip at the top, and a round circular sphere appeared at the handle.

I saw an electrical zap come from the sword. It immeatedly zapped through my body leaving my entire body feeling hot and steamy. I lay on the floor with my hand still around the handle. _"_For a Flagster who had sword practice, I really just suck expecting the side-effects a technological sword can deliver." I muttered to myself. I can hear The Doctors headed to my room. I wasn't going to freak them out as I lay there paralyzed. A sizzle went through the my body, and then I found myself clinging on a wall for dear life in my battle mode as the shredded hospital clothing lay on the floor. So something new….for a change.

"Um…The girl isn't here." A man below said. He raised his brown eyebrows,I think they are brown or brunnete, I can't see that good from the ceiling. "Are you sure…that park-fair incident isn't affecting you?"

The Doctor looked pretty stunned, until he shook his head.

"I'm Roger Binkers, and I am sure!" He firmly replied. "That 'Leroy' kid was here," He seemed anxious. "After that incident and I know HE WAS HERE TWO YEARS AGO!" Man. His eyes look fierce as a lion!

The man, who looked like some police official simply nodded. "You are overworked,." He said. ""So Jasmine must have been transported to some other hospital wing."

Roger rolled his shoulders. "Fine, Herald." He finished with a defeated sigh. I watched Herald leave the room almost snickering how screwed up This Doctor Rogar is with my 'disappearance'. "Leroy was here. He was HERE! AND SO WAS JASMINE FLAGSTER!" He repeated. This man must have been given a traumatic experience sometime before I came here. Didn't expect this from a Washington D.C. hospital.

And then the sword slipped from my hands.

"WATCH OUT, DOCTOR!"

Rogar looks up seeing me, his face right away turned white. And then he fainted so fast the sword didn't even hit him. I believe he may have broken the record of fainting in movie and television history. The sword hit where his head could have been though it turned the other direction luckily from his unexpected body-fainting. I sighed. "Phew." Then I let go of the wall and landed on the floor like a ninja would have done. Warning him reminded me of a television show, but, I cannot remember. I picked up the sword from the floor and it became a part of my arm. _How…is that cheesy? Swords are just…unexpected._

"Now…" I looked at the window as a possible exit from the building. "Jasmine, remember, you are a techno-organic and you will not die from falling a high volume above the pavement!" It's been proven reassuring yourself will boost your confidence from studies shown on the news. I climb up on the open window being large and square that it could have been shaped for a balcony without the rails but just had the long wide area to stand on.

What do you know, it's raining.

**Drip-drop drip drop.**

"One…two…THREE!" I jumped out the window, knowing this is very dangerous to do and risky. My eyes were wide open as I did see wind streaks pass my shoulder while free-falling. Guess my body's falling speed is faster than thick smoke, a large group of fans protesting over an episode from a series, and an airplane trying to escape from a really bad storm. There was a large gap involving no-one standing on the side-walk so, I don't need to explain what ran through my head, well the splatter part did come in mind.

I landed on both feet, causing the ground beneath me to flatten and curve out like a minuture crater.

"A-a-a- Techno-Organic!" One civilian screamed, and spun away. Actually the civilian ran away.

"I'm a good Techno-organic!" I raised both my arms up.

Well the small crowd became nothing in two minutes. "…Do I smell?" I smelled under both arms. I don't smell. "Oh. I frightened them." Nobody is on the street. Not a trace of life remained. With rain falling on my body after the death of several people and watching data stream out from the boy's head, I just had to get a symbol. Before I head out to kill him.


	12. Chapter 11: Pacific Rim

In a map like view, we watch an airplane assumingly with Jasmine in it go over several states to Detroit. Then our view shows a week passes following up back to the base Sumdac had found several years ago. The original Soundwave is temporally in a shut-down state where he is not active, though, he is still online technically. The Boom-box Cybertroninan is in a closet-like room. Sumdac has been busy trying to make some gear for Adam's hands whenever the boy remembers everything. Despite being three in the building…they were not taking any chances. The endless possibility for his virus programming to be reactivated, along with Sumdac's side projects completion, is countless. Apparently Adam was slowly beginning to remember from a file folder in his memory bank about his past and what Bumblebee didn't know.

"I almost have it done." Sumdac said. "All I need you to do is take Adam out to the movies."

Bumblebee scowled.

"The movies…You mean as the theater?" He folded both his arms on top of another. "Come on. You know I'm no-where near as that good-willing to take a techno-organic out to the movies. I despise movies made by them!" Last time he went there was to fetch a Techno-Organic Cathrine Gerine in Ohio, that didn't turn out pretty well since he got his butt kicked.

Sumdac pressed a button.

"Yowch!" Bumblebee squeaked, his processor partially become fried by the electrical current. Others would generally be surprised how weak Bumblebee is to his own powers and weapon, like they say; Bumblebee has a collar around his neck since he was first awakened on Earth. His servos clench into fists. "Fine, this is only time I WILL TAKE a foolish Organic to the movies. Next time make Beachswiper do it."

"Take him to see Pacific Rim."

Bumblebee's helmet jerked; He could have cracked his neck in half from all the cables and wires keeping him together. "Pacific Rim?" He repeated. He heard of the movie from Adam days before he lost his memory. "He never has seen it. What kind of thing does this play in role with whatever you making to help him control that virus?"

Sumdac lightly laughs.

"Just take him to the movies; he's been dying to see it." He knew by the techy savvy attitude of the movie Adam likely would want to try out some new things Sumdac may have finished. Including the big gloves capable of restraining any electrician powers passing through, it is nearly done just needs to be given color and become activated. It takes a while for color to become permanent in a matter of one or two hours.

Bumblebee reluctantly sighed. He despised doing something like this.

**_ Six minutes later…_**

**_ Adam's room…_**

Adam's room is entirely completed, having a another box-shaped wall with a techy door in front of what could be the bathroom and one section of the bedroom being a basketball court while another half is like the gaming room. In the basketball court section Adam is having fun with the other Sound-blasting prototypes Sumdac had created. "He shoots; the ball gets stuck in mid-air heading straight to the hoop—and he scores!"

The three un-personified prototypes cheered, they had different helmet designs with no bandanna, and two had rounded shoulders while one has squared shoulders. Each has a unique design for their torso and other body parts. These prototypes share high-fives. Even with all this neat equipment in the base that had secret underground bases where torpedo missiles and launchers were hooked to machinery, the solidness of the floor, and the more sophisticated added equipment down below this first ground floor area seemed more complete prepared for battle or worse than above. The base resembled somewhat of the Autobot Base from Transformers Animated only a little demeaning and dark themed.

"Hey Bee,"

Bumblebee hated the nickname more than 'Partner's by so many levels.

"Do not call me Bee," Bumblebee replied, his violent red optics flashed. "Not unless you want to be dead when I have this collar off." The boy laughs, acting he is not scared of Bumblebee. The other prototypes go to the big room having mischievous intentions on practicing their aiming using the Arcade-like machines. "I'm taking you to see Pacific Rim."

The boy's eyes become large, as if Bumblebee had said a trigger word. Though, it looked like the word mattered to him more than anything else. "Really?" The boy sounded almost dumbstruck. "They are finally showing it after the theatre being closed for no-reason?"

Bumblebee had a strong part in the theatre being closed. He is the hay in the haystack as others could call it when the most unlikely scenario is right in front of your nose the entire time. The Autobot is a careful liar, expecially how he words things that are not true. The Theatre was recently re-opened after the 'clear to go' was given when they didn't find any dangerous machines inside. "It's reopened," Bumblebee flatly said. "And it's completely free."

Actually it's not free. Adam's face became bright, actually really bright in a way demonstrating his happiness. "This so makes up for being cooped on a bed all day!" He hugged Bumblebee's arm, who tried shaking him off. Even with a Techno-Organic as his 'partner' without all memory why he's with them in the first place is clearly frustrating, because Bumblebee can kill him right now, if he didn't have the collar on. "Cool! This is exilerating!"

Bumblebee is clearly agitated.

"How old are you again?"

"Eight."

Bumblebee looks at Adam. His entire life was gone. He couldn't believe what he had learned. "…Adam, if you are eight years old mentally, then you are not capable of watching Pacific Rim!"

"Doesn't matter."

Bumblebee reclined his helm up at the ceiling, pinching it at the forehead. The Transformer sighs. Remembering what Adam himself told him prior to the boy leaving the base and winding up losing his memory quite massively. So much this boy wasn't even a teenager anymore. By regaining his memories his mental age would increase to what he had been before. Before he did bring him to the movies this boy must remember one thing and one thing only. So the Autobot brought himself down to Adam's eye level.

"Rememeber your foot."

The boy raised an eyebrow.

"My foot?"

"The one that glowed orange, the bicycle ride accident, I want you to remember what catastrophy lead you here. Adam Henderson, you are seventeen years old, too long for an organic in my opinion." He made the number seventeen using his digits. "A very long time ago…Your dad came into contact with someone who knew about Sari's existence, who told this girl…who gave her a Birthday present after threatening Sumdac…and became our most hated enemy stellar cycles later."  
He saw a red, pinkish glow in Adam still green eye. "Who was he?" Adam saw things he forgotten; the memories that hadn't been tampered by Ratchet were becoming permanent into his memory bank. "….I remember…I forced it to come out." Bumblebee could tell this may as well take half an hour for him to remember what is required for Adam's mental age to be increased. Bumblebee's servo is clouded in some extra surface black armor that covers his entire right hand being smooth and cozy like, when he grabbed Adam he didn't budge. He just ended up napping. _ Wish this was made last stellar cycle._ Bumblebee noted.

He arrived to the theater without any more problems, just the occasional words he didn't think Adam would ever say. Words that were written in Cybertronian and tucked away on the first and real Cybertron currently under the Decepticon rule, even the referencing to Ultra Magnus. Their dead leader. Bumblebee parked near to the front door to the theatre.

"Bumblebee…" Adam started, sounding as if he is being cautious like he remembered something potential bad for them and himself. You never know what could bite you after believing you won't be bothered by it in the later future. When in reality, you were wrong.

"What?"

Bumblebee's passenger door opens.

The street isn't busy as it seemed to be. Adam's eyes glowed. As if the thought he had in mind like a rabbit being chased by a coyote only to fail by hitting the sand when the rabbit has disappeared.

"…Nevermind." He shook his head, getting out of the car. "Thought, I saw something from the corner of my eye." He raised his left eyebrow at the vehicle. "It's free, right?"

"Right."

_So far, so good. _Bumblebee saw a figure hiding out in the alley. Waiting to attack the building b the inside whenever Adam went in and result in his likely death. He hesitated at the door, His eyes trained at the entrance being completely wide open as the doors are to his side. _I've been here before…Yet it feels so long ago. Like years. It's not been that long…Just awhile. _He reassured himself, unaware Bumblebee had slipped into the alley within his vehicle mode.

"Stay out of my way!"

"No, I won't." Without any hesitation, he takes out stasis cuffs and pins the Decepticon to the ground. The untarnished red symbol spiked at the Autobot's purple insignia. "I do not know who you are or what you're abominable beef over Adam is, you better lay off. He's part of a life-time deal you won't ever understand. If you kill him, you are fair game to Sumdac!" He sneered at The Decepticon Techno-Organic, who sounded like a girl.

"I don't give a rat behind about your business." She growled. "I want to make him **pay**." Adam goes into the theater. The Previewers were already going on and so was the time for the Pacific Rim remake supposedly being shown.

Bumblebee snickered.  
"You would care, once your own freedom of control is taken away." He noticed what appears to be a retracted version of Prowl's sword attached to her arm. How could it have been possible? He was dead. He could have seen a zombie fighting Beachswiper, although all Autobots have a strong theory that ghosts are just myth as humans are to overcome them. "And this is your only warning. Because if you touch him…. without those gloves on, you are dead meats." He snapped his digits. Bumblebee stood up. "Find a different way of getting revenge." He spat at her, disgusted by a vengeful Decepticon wanting to risk her life.

"You—"

** Z-Z-Z-Z-ZAP**

The Techno-Organic was rendered unconscious. Bumblebee did not have anything against this Techno-Organic, yet. He looks back over his shoulder recalling something that could have been forgotten by anyone who didn't see what significance it held to him.

_The two Decepticons and Techno-Organic were gone. Prowl punched the bark of a tree, very ticked off. They had failed in getting the Techno-Organic. Who did not have the best memory. "We failed!" The Ninja-Bot scowled. His servos were in large fists. _

_ "At least the Spy Spider will work." Bumblebee piped up. "She will come right to us in no time…if that doesn't happen. There's always the memory-overloading programming."_

_ Prowl stood upright._

_ "That will not work, Bee." _

_ "How can you be so sure?" Bumblebee turns around, sneering in his comment without fail. He did not want to see their failure staring right at him, Bumblebee apparently wanting to go back to the base. "As far as we know, her useful-techno brother might not be needed for this. Remember, he hasn't seen her in stellar cycles."_

_ Prowl's crimson red visor could have been daggers, if not for the collar. "Decepticons are **always t**en steps ahead of us!" _

Present Day Bumblebee glanced back to the Techno-Organic. "This time, I'm one step ahead of you." He picked up the girl by her foot, and then he dropped her into a dumpster lining up to the alley. He takes out a disinfectant. Then, he proceeds spraying it all over his servos. The Autobot returned to his vehicle mode and drove outside parking nearby the theatre as humans are seen going inside. _I hope he remembers more by the movie, increasing his mental age higher than an energetic child. Wait, If we got her…and she was that energetic…_A thought ran across his processor. _She would have not lived to see the next day. The Autobot realized._

Bumblebee waited for two hours and eleven minutes. Adam came out the theatre looking quite stunned and incapable of going in the right direction to Bumblebee's parking spot. He is dazed. People who were passing by the boy did not bother asking him what's wrong. Bumblebee turns on his hologram (Who looked as an adult for the most part) and drove right near the sidewalk. "Had a massive stroke or something?" The Autobot's annoying voice asks, similar to Transformers Animated Starscream just with a touch of Bumblebee's mechanical voice.

His passenger door opened. The boy seemed too…stunned and shocked to process what he could say. Adam gets into the vehicle, his eyes blinking simultaneously. He rubbed his eyes when the car door shut. By Bumblebee's experience with human's in Detroit this boy has adrenaline still running through his body. "That was…" Adam did not seem 'adamish' as in; A boy who could just ramble about almost everything especially when it came to zombies and video games, who even seemed more relaxed than anyone he ever met. Most people could say Bumblebee was expecting Adam to be jibber-jabbering about the movie itself or pretty much criticize it. "Confusing."

Adam leans back in his seat. Another indicator he didn't like it. Not the way he expected it to be.

"How so?" Bumblebee sarcastically asked, driving away from the theatre.

Adam looks to the hologram.

"Rule number one; if you are expecting sequels for some movie or book, you better write them out before you really and officially decide it's a series. In other words, this movie sucked!" He threw his arms in the air. "Confusing names; I mean they could have given some unique names such as Micheal, Brianna, Michelle, Jackie, John, Brice, Ash, Alex,Bruce…." He listed on. "Noooo, they made it confusing as possible. I have seen a few of the other remakes that were better than this one, jeez, it's like they were anticipating the previous viewers to be sleeping the entire time. The whole heard of beasts from the other portal coming out randomly when they didn't have these giant robot machines copied yet and destroying nearly all of California! They were using things that hadn't been introduced yet into the comic book series, going in all various directions!"

Now, that is the Adam he knew.

"Giant robot machines?" That sounded just like his species; Cybertronians.

Adam shakes his head.

"No, as in man-made. They were controlled by two people in each machine, at least I think so because whatever happened to their machine it also affected the humans physically, like a…umm…"

Every Cybertronian knew this definition, but, they often caught it between two words that sounded so much alike. "Spark Mates." Adam snaps his fingers after Bumblebee said it. Spark-Mates and Bond-Mates were these two colliding often conflicting in definitions.

"Yeah, that's it." Adam saw the disinfectant in the back seat. He turns himself back. "So…who was hiding?"

Bumblebee really did not get her name.

"A female Decepticon; who wanted to kill you in that theater don't know why. But she had Prowl's sword attached to her little arm. Generally, swords do not attach on Techno-Organics." Adam chuckled imagining what Bumblebee could have used the disinfectant can for. "I dropped the bear into the dumpster."

Adam laughs, apparently amused by how the Autobot refers to Decepticons and Techno-Organic. "Hahaha, The dumpster!" So this meant Adam didn't know one Flagster survived the slaughter of her family. Her entire family. Sumdac's inventions were working, so was his plan thanks to Beachswiper's cooperation rebuilding his entirely vast empire by getting rid of people who could have tried defying him and his attempts. It's going very slowly taking over Washington DC under everyone's very noses. They were unaware.

::Sumdac to Bumblebee, I have the gloves done.::

::Phew.:

:: Just watch if somebody is following you..I do not want anyone to find out::

Bumblebee rolled his optics.

:: All right::

The transmission ended with Bumblebee grumbling about Sumdac. He did not see why Sumdac could be so worried over people following them. They would be dead if following him. It's a suicide mission at best. The camera's view drifts away from the vehicle to the Dumpster several miles away. A tall transformer is seen standing in front, opening the lid wide open.

A groan is heard.

"I told you, Jasmine, you could get yourself offlined."

Two light blue eyes snapped open, followed by a head coming out with junk all over her head. She seemed furious. "I joined the Decepticons so I can revenge my family In the name of justice, not be held back by you, Shadowstrike!" The Camera switches to this transformer who is rubbing his forehead. He generally has two wheels seen sticking out from his back, long-wide shoulder armor like Blurr, a wide chest area for his expecially big vehicle mode.

He shook his head.

"Jasmine, when Megatron said 'good' he meant as in not doing something reckless right away!" Shadowstrike's voice sounded like he is in his mid-thirities. "Autobots do not spare Techno-Organics." He takes a step back from the dumpster letting Jasmine hop out. "You were lucky it was Bumblebee."

Jasmine stuck her tongue out at him."You aren't my guardian—"

"I am your assigned partner, making sure you do not get in over your head." He made a circles beside his helmet preferably referring to something else than what anyone could have expected. He may be very annoying and rude to others, yet this Decepticon knew what was right to do.


	13. Chapter 12: The Head

It's a doozey to decide how long it could be in this scenario, however, the radar screen being seen in Adam's eye give us a another way to look at life. One side of the scanner has an image box showing an inactivated robot head resting in rubble while the other area of the 'scanner eye' shows brief sizzles in the screen being a light red. The script for Adam's virus is seen at the left side in Cybertronian symbols, also identifying what is being seen and registering the surroundings. The data at the top right hand corner could be indicating what date, year, and month this is.

"They are incapable of transforming, Beachswiper." Sumdac is seen talking to the motorcycle femme, who did not have a satisfied expression on her faceplate by Adam's body indication in understanding. He pointed at one Sound Drone. "I specifically made the others personality less and kill any intruding people who dare come photograph what's going on in here."

Beachswiper groaned, sliding her servos off her face like a human would do when they were sweaty or in a situation they did not want to be in. A memory slide comes down from the screen showing a recording of two men attempt breaking into the base, only to be disintegrated by the Sound Drones. The first man was killed and the other man just ran away ditching his vehicle. At the-kept-secret building that did not have any neighbors around it, serving a perfect area for villains to do what they wanted. The memory slide ends by Beachswiper clearing her throat. "Adam, why are you staring at the wall?"

The screen shakes, somehow becoming blurry and dizzy like.

"Sumdac, you do realize how long it's been since I somehow-lost-all-my-memories."

"A week?"

"It's November, Sumdac!" Adam's voice is heard, sounding anxious to know why he's seeing this way. "Eighteen days into November and I still have trouble with this…rather new development….and I see in that terminator-eyeview!"

The man with an eyepatch is seen with Beachswiper, while they both were scratching their chins. "Terminator?' They both cocked their heads, not familiar to the concept of Terminator Salvation. A hand hit the screen and slid down from view. Beachswiper does not have any human remains on her.

"...It's a long movie series that has been remade only three times; It consists of this robotic dude who looks human but he is actually a robot sent from the future to protect the villain as a kid who would be killed by the good guys in the first movie…No that was the second." He gets blank stares. "No. There's nothing about Techno-Organics in it. "In the first movie, Terminator gets into a bar with a table-like scanner seen in his perspective and um…He's um…you um…He doesn't have any clothes on... Until he gets clothes from this dude."

They were never-the-less not understanding him.

"Why do Humans make these movies..." Beachswiper asks, confused.

"Entertainment." Adam saw Bumblebee coming back with four DVD cases. "I forgot to mention. There are FOUR movies. I'll show a segment from the first movie." The view shows a row of DVD cases lined up by titles and their colors, some looked dark themed and violent. One could wonder how boys like Adam managed to watch movies like those.

He's wearing big black gloves on both hands seemingly hooked in Adam's arm wires keeping them in place. To be a little more precise, these gloves guaranteed a shield all over Adam meaning if they touched him they won't be dead right away as Decepticons would be if touching him. It also meant as long as Adam wore those gloves the Autobots were safe and so was he, for the time. Learning to operate his battle mode served a challenge itself with one hand having long talon-like claws and other being energon-fueled bull horn that blended his gloves into the armor design.

"Hey Sound Drones!" Adam called out, for a big group of Sound Drones once called Prototypes to stand right there. The boy chuckled. "Become a big screen television set." He opens the DVD case as they merged together to become wide-flat high quality television set. Sumdac has a stunned expression on his face; he did not expect them to be capable in doing that. Adam held out the case and the DVID disc. "I've…tweaked them just a little bit for entertainment. Did you know they have these T-Cogs?"

Adam puts in the disk into the DVD player like ejector.

"And you said those mindless drones couldn't transform." Beachswiper indirectly tells Sumdac, folding her arms.

Bumblebee merely went into the other room just so he wouldn't see the segment.

"I didn't expect _him__**." **_

Sumdac folded his arms while Adam munched on an energon cube as a snack. Not any ordinary cybertronian can figure out how or why an Autobot Virus could create something out of tweaking on things that were mindless in the first. Adam takes out a black remote from his pocket. Earning looks from Beachswiper and Sumdac. The screen is zipped dead on what Adam had described. Sumdac did not expect this coming from Adam. In a way being shown how Adam now saw through his eyes the revelation intrigued the man.

The clip stopped at the specific scene. Before containing on; it must be noted there is not a parallel tale of what happened to the Psychic Girl in the other universe known as Animated, most likely due to the events that have happened in this universe incapable of being written again, following the other universe. Though it may be seen confusing in what had been seen a tale involving prehistoric animal versions of both factions. Now, we should return to what we had been seeing in the first place through Adam's eyes.

A sizzle is seen in Adam's eyes visual; the cybertronian symbols changed unexpectedly changing the tone of his crimson red eye into a very bright red. The brightness dyes down when Adam clenched his tall-overgrown-spikey hair. Almost as if a glitch had occurred. He heard the Sound Drone's demerging to become their usual robot mode appearance while one held the disk in their hand.

"Here, mizter Viruz." The lightly-accent Sound Drone put the disc into the DVD case and then closed it. "Iz mizter Viruz okay?"

Sumdac is stunned to short the very short Sound-Drone is developing a personality and a life of its own. He rubbed his eyes three times. Trying to make sure this wasn't just a figment of his dreams, not even Adam could become this good at tweaking. "…I didn't…touch anything in their motherboards." Sumdac's back is turned to him. "I swear!"

Sumdac scratched his head. He couldn't believe this is actually happening, the drone sounded as if it cared about whether or not Adam's sick. Sumdac takes out a scanner from one of his belt pockets and used it on the german speaking Sound Drone. Beachswiper lightly put her servo on Adam's shoulder almost startling him in a way.

"Lets talk…in private about that eyesight of yours."

Adam's view is seen tilting, following him making a shrugging motion.

"Okay."

The view follows them outside the building.

"The image scanner…" Beachswiper starts, turning herself towards his direction. "What do you see?"

Adam raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really want to be freaked out…"

The femme nodded.

"I see a head, in a container," He saw her disgusted look. "As in a robot head with closed optics and a monitor right in front of it…I've been experiencing glitches for the past few weeks. Right after that dude experimented on me things went loco!" He holds up his left hand. "I remember...I couldn't feel. It was like they strapped off everything, something new was put in. And it was made to make me stare at this…unusual thing."

Beachswiper has a suspicion of her own easily told by her facial expression through her visor.

"Was he by any chance an ambulance named Ratchet with Prowl?" She asks, watching him become horrified. As he remembered something bad it could be his own undoing if he met Jasmine again, in combat or not in combat. His pupils became largely small.

Adam's head goes up and down.

"Beachswiper…Elita-1." He said, believing she may know what the name means for them. "..Sentinel. I heard he was disbanded from the Autobots." Things were returning fast than anyone could expect. His memory fully opened for Adam permanently in a way it cannot be deleted with his memories. "Now I know why that Decepticon has been stalking me…."

Beachwiper laughs. She is frankly not surprised about the disbanding of Sentinel from the Autobot force. "Why would anyone want to stalk you of all spawning organics?" She asks him, acting very amused.

His head rose up at her direction. "Because I gave Prowl data for her house, and I think here…" His shoes shuffle on the rocky-pebble area ground making what seems the shape of a shoe and the rocks spread out. "Last month. I was seeing mirages…like standing on a ship watching earth with satellites, another with the first prototype standing in front of its small form…"

Beachswiper pats Adams back, following an unusual glitch on his visual screen of his eyes. The head becomes prominently visible to him and scary, despite not being online at all. It terrorized this boy who has seen zombie movies, horror movies, and several remakes. _I don't…get this scared easily. _He yelped, jumping forwards as his entire body turns white as a bed sheet. Adam's hands were shaking. Instead of hearing what Beachswiper is saying he heard only the broken sound an old television could have created. His shoulders jittered at once.

His spark-heart was beating fast. Our view shows Beachswiper waving her hand up and down looking as if she is trying to see if he is not in a trance, since those were something nobody wanted to be experiencing. _I'm…I'm scared…Really scared. _The tab showing the head got a little brighter and the codes he saw were circulating faster. The bar above showing the date and time were acting haywire. He could not think clearly due to his hysteria, which is confirmed by a pop up spelled out in English having the words "Are you sure you want to shut down?" The 'yes' button is clicked right away and then the screen turns black. Hopefully solving his problem.


	14. Chapter 13: Tac-de-tac tack

_Our scene flickers in a manner similar to a flashback with gray and black tones, this time it starts at a repaired and old elementary school building in the mist of destruction. A big stool like object is seen with something sitting on it nearly crushing the object in half but it kept itself together letting this gigantic thing painting using a big wide board and several colors. The large-almost flat and wide digit is seen to have other color splattered shapes on them, mostly from painting at least. There are two humans seen as the watch out._

_ "Don't see any 'Bots." The first boy said._

_ "Nada!" The shorter second boy announced, bobbling up his head. He looks sure to be eight years old while the taller boy is possibly nineteen years old, both have a familiar face structure aside to the hair and bangs, minus the tin can the second boy had on his head. This one held a big kitchen spoon. "I'll hit the first one with my mighty spoon!"_

_ This boy is named Denkin Louis; his older brother is James Louis._

_ "So when's the painting going to be done?" James asked the taller machine. He waved his hands back and forth. "Hellloo?"_

_ Denkin looked over the corner. "He's focused on the painting in a way we aren't even there even though we are." Denkin balanced the spoon object on his thumb being careful not to backtrack where he's going._

_ "We're supposed to make sure he doesn't stand here for long," James started. "Not let him get offline."_

_ Denkin's persicive attitude said otherwise. "Good guys don't get killed, James." He didn't have to look over his shoulder to see his brother had folded his arms, Denkin him like the back of his hand. His eyes widened when he saw something familiar to a SWAT vehicle headed their way, He could tell by the direction it's headed. "Forget I said that, let's run!" _

_ Denkin grabbed his brother's free hand and fled. We see from the side of the Decepticon's light blue optic glint as the children went away, though it has been made because of the shade. The Decepticon is way too focused to notice what is going on; including what may involve life or death._

**_Scene transition to Autobot Base..._**

**_ North Dakota…._**

Ratchet laughs at the screen. He had been messing with Adam's program files and system files to enforce something most Autobots in the base wanted: Optimus Prime. "This kid is vulnerable and weak," He turns away from his screen towards what happens to be Sari sitting on a seat while drinking a soda. "What did you see in this boy…to tell your father that his dad told Ivy about your existence?"

Sari's red, valvet eyes glance up. "His life was already in ruins, seven years ago," She actually learned about this on his file. "Don't you think he would know it by now he doesn't have good luck?" She sarcastically asks Ratchet. Sari gulps down a drink from her beverage. "Four years ago...He showed unnatural powers on electronics." A spikey and sharp looking cyber-made dog strolled into the room with an unusual glowing area that could have been made for his eyes were riddled in evil in a way. "Ah, finally somebody decided to come out the terror-dome!"

_Is that Sparkplug? _It has been stellar cycles since he had last seen the pup. He looked so different, with spikes going down his tail, extra armor capable of creeping out an average human, and large fangs sticking out. Sparkplug snapped its jaw at Rachet. He hadn't gotten over what Ratchet did to him all those stellar cycles ago when Sari wasn't around.

"Easy boy," Sari put down her drink and her other hand went down the side of Sparkplug's neck careful not to touch those spikey-sharp areas riding along his back. "He's not your target." Doing so caused Sparkplug to start scratching himself as he was being pleased by a companion he had been separated from for years.

Ratchet hears loud noises coming from the back like a giant robot was dragging something into their base. Their base is stationed in North Dakota. Where People who tried discovering what was creating so much death were silenced before they could find out, leading to the state being labeled forbidden due to unknown presences. Who were in fact Autobots.

"Hey Ratchet!" Bulkhead's voice is heard. "I finally found who sent a junkpile of coordinates to the Decepticons about our base location."

A week ago there was an alarming intruder, who managed to get into their base without destroying or breaking everything but the floor, managing to keep themselves from being seen by the security cameras had nearly destroyed the keyboard on specific keys used to access…top notch secret files. And their location. North Dakota oddly got a human group of resistances who stayed behind, though they may not be humans because of their determination showing off by them bleeding energon instead of red blood. The group consists of fifteen people; half of them are actual humans, while the other half is probably techno-Organics.

Bulkhead dragged the beaten body on the floor, drawing the other Autobot's attention.

Ratchet now knew why it had happened.

"The Artist?" Prowl said, joining with the others. "Decepticons do not go alone to some Autobot controlled area."

"Unless…. he was determined to help the remaining humans." Elita-1 puts in. "Nice job on the overkill-beating,Bulkhead."

To be fair, Lugnut didn't seem he could get up. His large and wide digits were not splattered by energon or cracks it had other colors from painting so much over two stellar cycles on Earth. His legs were almost in pieces as some parts were struggling to remain on for the comatose Cybertroninan regaining conscious off and on. All four his optics was badly broken. His left arm has un-attached top-armor plating sticking out showing his messy wiring and layer of Cybertronian 'skin' revealing traumatic injuries that would require a long time to heal. His red Decepticon Symbol is still seen on his armor showing not a chance it could be removed or his devotion to human life. His cockpit area has been busted in showing the seat area, that anyone could have sat in, be covered in glass.

Bulkhead nodded.

"It was so, so, so easy." He gloats. "Being the gentle giant as he was, this idiot was repainting an 'elementary school' for the surviving children." He snickered, knowing they will be dead when this Decepticon is finished off.

Prowl scratched his chin plating.

"But why would he come here to raise the civilian's spirits?" He asks. "A Decepticon won't do that unless there were others involved, others who are human themselves."

Ratchet remembered one team, a team bent on keeping Detroit safe.

"Oh, I know who they are!" Ratchet starts. "Team HYBRID."

Elita-1 hadn't heard of them.

"Who—what?" She shook her helmet. "So who are they? I don't get it. Why would a human want to get in trouble when they just got out of it in the first place?"

Ratchet smiles.

"Elita, I have a lot of explaining to do for you." He turns his head towards Bulkhead. "Use the walls on him and then find those surviving civilians with Prowl." Bulkhead and Prowl weren't exactly partners but were since partnered up after Bumblebee's disappearance and Optimus's departure.

….Rehash of three weeks ago…

_Lugnut could tell this wasn't Soundwave. It gutted him to the obvious when Soundwave didn't offer to play his music for kids or help Team HYBRID take down cybertronians when the team were off busy on their important mission. He is the first to return, likely. _

_ "Soundwave,where's the can—" Lugnut stopped dead in his tracks, seeing the ceiling glowing purple in Autobot symbols. He looks straight wards seeing The Music box is busy over-riding some systems. Something told him this wasn't Soundwave at all. He would never do that. He takes out his large weapon and struck down the music box._

_ Soundwave groaned._

_ "Why did you do that?" He asked, sounding Lugnut reset the security System and the wall programming back to it's usual texture not being bumpy nor tempting to deadly color. He's been on Earth longer than Soundwave, technically and not like a drone. Lugnut seen more than he can share._

_ Lugnut's four optics narrowed at him._

_ "You aren't Soundwave." He saw straight through the imposter. "Where's Soundwave?" _

_ Soundwave laughs._

_ "Do not play silly on me, Lugnut." He acted strangely. Not speaking the way Soundwave usually did. It wasn't right, though Megatron and the others got used to how Soundwave's processor got bumped that it changed his speaking pattern (One would assume Blitzwing's half personality played a role in disliking music). Lugnut strongly knew that side-effect only lasted a couple solar cycles. "Hello Megatron, glad you got back"_

_ Lugnut turns himself slightly toward the exit seeing the others got back._

_ "I like what you did to the base," Megatron acknowledged, he looks in all directions noticing something is pretty much missing. Something they used often when getting bored, also helping their logic skills to increase…as Starscream had claimed multiple times. "…Where's the couch and card table?"_

_ Soundwave is clueless._

_ "Did Blitzwing throw a potato?" Megatron's optic ridge rose up at the music box. _

_ "Did noz!" Blitzwing interjected."…Noz zhiz zime around."_

_ A girl with plant-like qualities and glowing eyes laughs. "I would sure remember if you did throw one at him, as you did two months ago!" The French Lagoniered designed Transformer. She wore a white coat that has two green pocket areas and a hoody attached to the coat itself, underneath it is her black top completed by a glowing light blue spherical shaped spark-chamber, her jeans are in a tie between light blue and dark blue, and she wore sandals, lastly her curly black hair is still up in a pigtail._

_ Lugnut got a bad vibe off Soundwave, whenever Olivia was around; this imposter seemed to hate her. He didn't know Olivia and Blitzwing had bonded; it had been the buzz around the base for primus knows how long, and they had been significantly trying to have children. This time, Olivia had the possible chance of conceiving a child. Oil Slick's scans showed she had a spark developing…inside of her. Soundwave didn't act happy for them. She's two months pregnant, nobody actually knew if it was a Cybertronian or a Techno-Organic yet. _

_ Something had to give…something…like taking Soundwave to North Dakota with Team HYBRID._

**_Present day…_**

Bulkhead and Prowl dragged the body into a room with doors and walls capable of squeezing shut anyone who was inside merely by command. His only hope is that letting Team HYBRID be here in North Dakota is one of them finally realizing something is wrong with Soundwave…that Soundwave isn't Soundwave. It's an imposter. Lugnut's claws chipped apart as his non-lifelike body was dragged on the floor.

The dragging stopped momentarily.

"This is the room…" Prowl starts. "Am I right, Bulkhead?"

Bulkhead rolled his optics.

"You can't get lost in here, it's not a maze." He explains to the Dead Cybertronian. "This is the place!"

Lugnut couldn't move his jaw. It felt like a ton of iron screws were planted deep into his face. It felt shattering, extremely painful at best. He recalled a moment in time when Auto was still teaching him to paint, to show and express his emotions on whatever he could do. More often than not he wound up getting so engrossed into his Artwork the girl had to get other help from the Cons to bring him back into the base for the day. He made hundreds of Artwork it must have been reproduced all over the globe and 'seen as is' at art museums. One of his last artworks at Detroit involved a sunsetting over Detroit with what seems to be gigantic machines watching it set as they sat on the mountain ridges with one little figure belonging to a girl sitting on the tallest robot, among them was a robot with spider like legs, another with jet-wings, the other having a hunched back structure, an alligator like tail seen at the corner, and the shoulder paneling belonging to Megatron was seen. He had another version without them in it featuring just pebbles and rocks showing their shadow.

_"Lugnut, I swear, if you get into a trance again when you are painting…It'll be the death of you_."

He remembered looking right at Auto's worried face.

_"I'm an armature artist, I'm learning. And I won't offline because of my trances!"_

Lugnut would always remember her, cautioning him to use glasses when painting since they helped serve a great distraction in keeping him aware of his surrounding, which he did bring occasionally. He decided not to bring the glasses with him to North Dakota; his spark told him it wasn't necessary. He partially saw the Autobots leave him for death. He didn't figure Sentinel was actually serious about joining the Decepticons, until Sentinel saved a bus full of tourists from uncertain death by Safe Guard.

Ta-da-ck-da- dack

The walls were closing in on him.

_"Hey guys!" The exciteable voice is heard from the ocean. "Look I can swim! I got a tail. Tails are cool!" The others turned their heads to see Ivy U. Autospring swimming in the water with a black mermaid tail with the shape of tattered ribbons with finds to the side of her hips and the back of her had a purple ribbon structure poking out. _

_ Megatron looks to Starscream, he is the medic and scientist of the crew. Who enjoyed playing cards since Auto introduced them to him and the crew, even the tic-tac-toe game and racing. They were not aware she actually rented a place from a hotel and didn't have anywhere to stay, not even Megatron knew. So naturally Megatron has good reasons to question one specific Con. "Starscream, what did you give her?"_

_ Lugnut and the other Decepticons were giggling. _

_ "I…gave her a special serum to..umm.."Starscream shyly tapped his fingers together. "Test out."_

_ Blitzwing's personalities spinned._

_ "Hahaha, you've been burrrrnned!" The random Personalitie declares. _

_ Megatron glares at Starscream._

_ "….Use it on __**a ginnny**__ pig next time!" He told him, emphasizing on the ginny pig part._

_ Ivy splashed her tail in the water, she did summersaults and spanned herself like a gigantic fish would do. "Weee!" She squealed, crashing into the lake once again. Her cheerful smile is a resolution to her inner fantasy girl who is capable of keeping her breath under the ocean. Actually as a human she cannot swim and is so scared of swimming because of several dreams she had jumping into the ocean to end up dead._

_ "…One problem. I don't know how long it's going to last..."_

_ "STARSCREAAAAAAM!" _

**_My picture isn't done. _**

His weak arm pulled the nearly offline body forwards, as the walls seemed to be rushing. _I can't go..can't go…Not yet….those kids. _ He could see a white tunnel ahead from another entry way. His armor is dented in as hard wall pressed against him. The images of his family flickered in his processor, Detroit, discovering the allspark for the first time, Having to leave Earth without completing a portrait, dragging his legs in Egypt's Sand, and among other things seeing a Sparkling for the first time in millennia's. The screen fades to black.

Our view pulls back showing a compacted, large, square box now in the place that Lugnut had been except for a red glowing ball is seen poking from the side. The Decepticon symbol was still there. The box pulled itself forwards suggesting it still has life inside. By a miracle.

The view pans to Sari and Sparkplug.

"Keep Adam on what he's supposed to do, find Optimus Prime's head."

…Scene Switch…

"How come you still want Optimus Prime back as a Leader?" Prowl asks Ratchet. "I can lead this team better than Bumblebee!"

Ratchet snaps.

"You are not authorized to do that," The older Autobot tells him. "You planted that bomb on Optimus before he went onboard the Decepticon ship and tried killing him with your clones. Bumblebee was a better choice because he wasn't too back-stabbing as you! Bumblebee did not leave mercy to the Decepticons and no matter his dislike towards humans… he got us a distinct advantage around the other Techno-Organics. Your plans fail, they are nothing!"

Prowl's dark gray servos grew into a fist.

"And don't even think about overthrowing Optimus!" Ratchet adds. "You dead shell."

**Authors note: Point of View is returning to Adam in the next chapter, just a heads up!**


	15. Chapter 14: Izn't that what Comradez

Seven days passed since I had the glitch…and then it returned. Not just how I would have expected it. There was this strange robotic-creepy dog that started watching me. Now it's right where I do not want to be; in my way. I did some killing for Sumdac, getting rid of people who could possibly overthrow him when he conquered the entire state. This animal growled at me. Was this a robo-dog? It reminds me of the commercialized Robo-dogs on television several years back, when I was fully able to watch cartoons.

Grrrrr-ooowwwwwlwwwll

The screen sizzled. The window with the head popped up. _No, not again! _People were coming. I had to get out there before this dog got me caught and exposed to the entire world. Picking up a stick being the size of both my fists combined, the coding to the left of the screen was turning gibberish turning into squiggly lines like worms crawling in the sand. "GET OUT OF MY WAY YOU CREEP!" I throw the stick as far as my hand could go.

The Animal chased after the stick.

"Look, there's a boy!" A person shouts. "He's leaving the scene of the crime!"

_ Skis, activate!_ My feet right away became thin, black-blue sticks. Then, I pushed myself down the pavement sending me down pretty fast through the lane my feet were skating in a way; however that didn't stop me from bumping into the side of cars and bicyclists. This sound was coming from both ears sounded like an alarm from a submarine or a fire-station sounding off some-one's house has been caught on fire.

:: Adam to Beachswiper ::

::: What! ::

:: I'm having a glitch::

:: Shrug it off::

How in the world do cybertronians shrug glitches off…I won't ever know.

**_"I am Optimus Prime."_**

Kablam!

I crashed into the side of a car door. _This…is not the same as a computer glitch. _

"Hey kid!" A driver shouts. "Look what you—AHH HE HAS STICKS AS FEET!"

**Varoooom**

Wow. That's a pretty fast reaction.

The plat-formed screen I saw through started getting cracks like an ancient piece of china glass breaking apart. With a big dent on my head I rushed myself into the base, that Sumdac calls Terrordoom. I mean, when is Sumdac going to stop confusing me with different names for the base starting with an 't' and ending with an 'e'? **Se'wciak **My skis were replaced by shoes sending my stumbling on the floor until I fell on the ground half-way in the base. My screen sizzled and flickered, keeping the image tab up stuck on the big robot head. It's stranger than a bunch of zombies being shot at by zombie nerds straight at the head and skeptics shooting them at the heart instead…No...It's the acting a human does trying to blend into a zombie crowd in a comedy movie. I have seen a bunch of those movies on Comedy Central.

"Mizter Viruz?" I recognized the light german accent anywhere. "Are you okay?"

I groaned.

"Not if you are a robot zombie, then yes, I'm…fairly okay." I sarcastically reply, feeling my injured helmet. **Buzzzzzzzzzz. **"Head stopping hurting, just stop, and turn off the loud music!"** Se'wciak** I returned to my human form clenching my head. "Owch, owch, it hurts, just make it stop!"

"Iz he becoming zombiefied or zomething?"

Somebot picked me up and put me onto a table.

"I saw Ratchet do this once or twice on Sari." My eyesight is becoming bad. I can my entire scanning and detection systems were getting data that shouldn't be intake into my data-files. "…Zaffle, he's not becoming an annoying zombie!" Something in my video settings was changed under a few volumes and quality change to bad view instead of being crystal clear.

_I have to find the head, this cannot continue._

"It was only the video settings." Bumblebee said. "His processor couldn't handle it. So Adam's fine…for now."

_If I want to live...I must leave tonight and find that head! _ There are directions in my coding tab, that's new. Reminds me of the formula one guy made in a historically sucky movie for this Transformers movie and GI Joe with Zombies of both species involved, the main characters were using these advanced screens to concoct a way to stop this unusual epidemic. Others said it was awesome as the sun. Some well-known critics panned it out as, I quote, "Totally an unendingly movie that shouldn't have been made. Didn't the third installment say that?" in the face of reporters.

I had a handful of time that shouldn't be wasted when this glitching problem isn't on.

"Adam, do not increase those settings again!" Bumblebee's harsh voice immediately comes through as my vision returns without being so foggy and blurry. Figure can easily conquer Washington D.C. with two Autobots and a bunch of Sound Drones. In order to make Sumdac not suspicious what I am doing to do…And I won't like how I am going to leave.

** Two hours later… **

"Mizter Viruz, iz there something bugging you?"

I was spinning a borrowed Basketball on my finger when she startled me. The Ball slipped off and fell on my foot. "Zaffle!" I have my things packed in a big suitcase. My room may become a hanger by the looks of it; The Shower is in a storage unit in the base, the extra furniture is in Bumblebee's room, and some in Beachswiper's. They are both out on some mission Sumdac assigned them to do. Guess I can't give them goodbye's.

"Zorry."

I sigh.

"Zaffle, I'm leaving." I calmly tell her raising my index finger. "Do not tell anyone."

The Wheel's that were like a bicycle were sticking out from her back moved, no, I think they were something along the lines of human-made jetpack flare-levitiatonal devices. She's really short for her build-type: A triple changer. Zaffle can become a boom-box and jet pack. Her shoulder-armor is rounded with round silver material surrounding a black speaker at the middle of both shoulders.

"Where?" Zaffle…is an unusual Sound Drone; she acts nice and refuses to be out there protecting the Terrordoom killing humans. For one thing, I didn't tweak anything on the Sound Drone's helmets. Heck, she quoted The Newsroom last week! "Where's a power outage when you need one?"

Zaffle just said the quote, again.

"…I don't know where you are getting those quotes from." I shake my head. "I can't tell you for sure Zaffle, and I do know for sure you are not coming with me." Something in her red optics changed, can't really say what it was. I've known this drone like a month and two weeks…Just don't know her all that well.

Zafle showed emotion, unlike Beachswiper.

"What if Mizter Zumdac findz out you left?" She displays worry in her optics, genuine worry.

"It's a risk I'm taking." I picked up the luggage. Sumdac went with the duo to the specific mission he had in mind to somewhere in Washington D.C. Those drones can take care of themselves….They are getting their own lives. What made this happen is beyond me.

The other Sound Drones came in the room.

"You, really, are leaving?" This Sound-Drone has a strange speaking style in English. Sounds like an alien speaking through some machine in a translated language. Most of the Sound-Drones do not have names, as Zaffle is one of those sophisticated-developed personality's.

I nod.

"Take care of the Arcade boys." I give the taller one a key. "Key to the doors"

The Sound Drone's gasp.

"You cannot leave without backup." The Second Sound-Drone said. "Take the original with you."

"No, he tried to kill me last time." I headed out the room holding my luggage in two hands. "Can take care of myself!" The two drones got in my way as the others had made a circle around me. "Come on, why do you want to get rid of that Decepticon so badly?"

Oh frag.

"This, prototype, too nice." The tall Sound-Drone speaks for the rest, dropping a boombox. "This, boombox, is not the new original version of our type. Take it with you. We, Soundibots, want our original prototype back."

I sulked.

"…Fine." I grabbed the handle to the boombox being surprisingly light than I would have expected.

* * *

**Twenty four hours later…**

** Idaho….**

This dog was following me, again. However it was gone seven hours during my escape from Washington D.C. Getting off the collar from my neck was a big pain. My neck felt free. The remainings of the granite collar is around my feet on the cracky dark alley floor. _Why do I bother taking luggage with me? _My black suitcases were on top of another right beside the boom box. _And…why BeatWave recolor Soundwave? He must have a plan or something….But what?_

**Screeczzzzh!**

I slammed my hand into the ground. The screeching had returned. If a zombie had been around me I would have preferred it to kill me right there because this glitch is awful. That ravage like-robotic dog came into the alley when people were passing, I am behind a dumpster for who cares. The Directions in my coding were recalibrating into different wordings and numbers. The creepy dog growled at the unactive Beatbox backing away from me as if it had been scared and then it ran away.

_These directions…are...Taking me to Montanna?_ The screeching subsided. The head is clearer than before. "Phew…It's over…for now." I look at my shoe. Something red is poking from the edge_. It…can't be. I removed it from my foot! _Somebody came beside me just by their loud-slippery sounded sneakers, nobody should wear them unless they want to be really caught.

"A Techno-Organic."

Then I lost consciousness…briefly.

"So, how can you tell this boy is part machine?" I heard this other voice.

"Boss, he's bleeding energon." The voice I had heard earlier explains. "His right eye is red like an Autobot. He can help you get the Decepticons to leave their base so the Oil Deal can be breached."

…**Decepticons? Oil? What?**

"I..I'm…I'm awake you know." My eyes were slowly re-opening. Just to find myself tied up again. "…This is not fair. Not fair." I growl. "I just got back from Washington D.C. just to get rid of this, and what do I get, a slagging bump on the head!" I've been hanging around Bumblebee too much.

The man, who could be the leader, brought himself down to my direction.

"You are a virus…" He asks. "Right?"

Ho..How..How does he know?

"I am." _Who is this dude? _"Don't see what makes you interested about me."

The man rubbed rubbed his thumb and index fingers together.

"Sumdac does not know that we have spied on him." He said. "I am Bestchivo Gregovich. I have a friend who you may know …or not. I can help you get where you need, unless, you make a deal with me so I can be set up…In the next four years when this plan actually gets into action."

_Plan? Four years? Come on, that's…way too long._

I bit my lip. "What role do I play in this?"

"You set every virus to Decepticon with bad intentions and you must do it, keep overriding any attempt to stop it. This coding will take a while to create, so it can create other robots that will destroy Detroit and wherever they are at, humans will be attacked by Decepticons." Sounded quite clever, reprogramming the machines all around humans. Until they leave Earth or something, I have to use my powers in the name of Gregovich. "We have tried every negotiable-way. You are our only choice."

"I can do it…" I agree. "NOW UNTIE ME!"

Gregovich chuckled.

"I didn't say you'll be left untied."

He walks out the door.

**"GREGOOVICCCH!"**

A man hit me at the torso.

_Owch that hurt_. My entire body feels as if it were throbbing. I couldn't have said it better. I did really need backup. "…They were right, I do need back up." I mutter, gritting my teeth together.

"Boss wants you beaten up good." The goon said, swing his bat. "I am intending to do exactly as he said."

I grin.

"Knowing me and my powers….You may not succeed." I taunt him, earning a frown from the goon. Loud, blaring sounds from outside were pretty much coming into focus. Sounded like a rocket booster was coming straight to the building itself. However, I knew exactly what it is.

The goon goes to the window.

** Going to the window,**

** Where it's a rock concert,**

** Right outside!**

The glass shattered on contact sending the goon into the other side of the wall. Never heard of this music before…wait…there's only ONE logical explination who could be outside. I pushed against the chair. This building is almost empty except for; The bar with stools set in front of it, round tables with seats, and a small staircase leading upstairs. My scanner detected an empty jetpack flying right outside the building.

The goon gets up and takes out a shot gun, by the looks of it.

"This attack has a deathwish!" He shot the gun, right through the windows.

_Zaffle's out there!_

**I just can't stop,**

** Dancing to the beat,**

** Oh yeah!**

I saw little specks fly back at the goon and hit him squarely at the chest area. People can say it's highly impossible for sound and noises to become weapon themselves, but, in a way I can say music became targetable bullets on the human body. Stools broke apart. The chandelier from above fell on the goon sending him down on the floor.

Probably dead.

"Zaffle, what were you thinking out there!" I yell, as a short human sized cybertronian came through the doors. "You could have gotten yourself killed right out there in daylight while people were out there."

There was some scratches on her armor.

"Izn't that what Comradez are for?" She asks, while her jetpack armor folded back on her legs and around her shoulder armor. "Zaffle doezn't let a friend go out into a pozzible offline." Did she…just call me friend? She cut the rope off. "Robo-Dog is not nice."

I fell on the floor immeatedly.

"OW…ow…" I whine, bearing over the pain from my chest area that could have been busted, maybe a few Cybertronian ribs were broken…I cannot be sure. "…How..did you…"

"Zneaked out." I saw her hold up my two suitcases and the boombox. "Zhe left a phone number."

I look up at her.

"Zhe? Who's this she?"

"That's his name." Man, Zaffle looks way better than I do!


	16. Chapter 15: The Crash and Waves fight

**Five hours later…**

** Montanna…**

"We've made it five hours without Sumdac calling us," I look at my wrist watch. "Wow, that's a deal breaker." Zaffle is in her boombox mode attached to the other boombox pretty perfectly she was like luggage with wheels on it! She has a handle… so I have my other luggage on both large boomboxes.

"Zo it'z 6:56 PM, exactly?" Zaffle asks.

"Yes!" This means I have not got attacked by any Decepticons, woohoo. "Five hours without attacks!" The head is here, in Montana. The directions are much clear I can tell there's a big building not suited for horses, but, for high secret stuff just a few blocks ahead. My hologram is also up so everyone won't see I have wounds on my neck; specifically red-purple blood still on it.

I head towards a different direction to the right and there was a red light on.

"Where are we going, again?" Zaffle asks.

I get some strange looks from people who were passing me.

"Somewhere."

I have a strange feeling…We're being followed.

"Adam, why iz there a race car following uz?" Zaffle asks, again. I looked over my shoulder seeing the Golden and blue race-car following us slower than it should be going, there's a red symbol on the hood.

I saw a mirage replace the vehicle, an entirely different mirage.

_The massive and tall Helicopter lingered a look at the city from afar, while a huge crowd held up some signs with a black mark over it as if meaning 'shouldn't be allowed on this planet'. This giant helicopter sighs. I saw a small hand place itself into his hand. His attention was shifted to that really short purple and blue femme. She had worry, a worry that Zaffle could have shared, though this expression is meant for him. _

_ He whispered something so softly I couldn't hear._

_ "You never have failed," The femme said, "Not to me…Megs."_

_ Oh, so he's Megatron._

_ I saw him smile, turning around from the crowd who were more than eager for them to leave. Something is telling me they were just unseperatable; having to gone through things most people may have not ever been able to participate in. He shared a kiss with her. "As far as Autobots go, nobody impresses my Ivy."  
Woah She looks so different than the hologram. Or…It's been awhile since I had seen it. Memory isn't the best as most people are. She laughs and then they both go into the ship, as the door closes. People were cheering, apparently happy they were leaving, and some were gloomy. Those who were gloomy had glowing light blue eyes. Part robot. _

_ I watched the ship fly off into the sky. _

"Adam!" Zaffle's voice broke the mirage to nothing.

Startled, I rush through the street-way pulling the two boomboxes by the handle. _These mirages are not just mirages, but, something else! _ Going past several people who were walking some dogs or out on a walk, I brushed passed them in a wild hurry knocking a few down to the ground. _Hurry Hurry Hurry Adam! _Two part robot-people were standing in front of the tooth with crystal blue armor and a dark suit similar to the scuba diver underneath it; they had big weapons in their hands, and these big visors like Beachswiper.

We were dawning closer to the building, just a few feet away!

"DON'T LET HIM ENTER!" A voice shouts from the vehicle behind me.

"Hang on, Zaffle." The guard's apparently heard this warning. There's something they were not expecting to give up and surrender. That is **me.**

**Se'wciak **My entire body becomes covered in armor and my feet were skiing-based objects; Increasing my speed going sideways I somehow managed to be running not on the ground but in thin air leaving a sonic trail behind. My target is the biggest window from the other three rows of windows going up and up. **BLAM BLALM BLAM.** Ducking their attacks I busted through the biggest window in the building and let go of the boomboxs.

SLAM!

I hit the side of the wall.

**_Head is near, down the hallway about five doors. _**

_Must get that head!_

I ran.

"Zaffle will do the heavy lifting!" Zaffle declares, as if volunteering to do the heavy work nobody in the entire building would have wanted.

** BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BBAM**

Shots were fired from the wall and all but ducked them. Passed room 1. _Four more doors to go, I can feel it! _ I skid to a halt right at the fifth door. "Rule 200: Be prepared for butt kicking!" Without much hestitation the door was flipped off the ridges then sent out through another window. "Wow…" I look at my hands. "I must be really strong."

The screen I was seeing through becomes rattly, and a bit shaky.

"Stop…I'm already there!"

My head lifted up towards this giant head.

"…Now… how the frag am I getting this...Head out of here…" I hear loud and large sounds come from the hallway. Could be Zaffle for all I care. _Get a gigantic rock and then tow this head on top of it attached to me and Zaffle…WAIT. There's something wrong with that idea. _I looked at my shoe. _Or maybe…I give myself a little…upgrade to a gigantic robot. _ No…that will never work smoothly…I'm a programmed Tehcno-Organic not meant to become a complete cybertroninan. I am a mistake. I am ME. A virus…capable of taking down Decepticons in one touch.

Now, who wouldn't give for something in exchange for giant robots?

"Don't ztand there, mizter Viruz!" Zaffle comes into the room; I didn't have the chance to turn around since I felt as if a jetpack was now around my shoulders. "Get the head. I'll help diztribute the weight!"

**BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM!**

Literally floating above the ground I used full force on the head nearly ripping my shoulder wires out of their places. It's hard. Then I felt as if somebody else was helping so the effort was a little more easier to do, next thing I got was the head being above the ground. "FLY THROUGH THE WINDO—AHH!" I shrieked, feeling the glitch throbbing my head. "N—North Dako-ta!"

"All right Bozz!"

** S-S-S-Shatter**

My arms were tightly wrapped around the back of the helmet and my eyes were tight shut.

"I'll make you pay, ADAM HENDERSON!"

Jasmine…is still after me?

"Who'z that?" Zaffle bothers to ask me.

"Just fly!" I shout. "To N-or-north Dakota!"

**Fifteen minutes later…**

** Bleu-amusssm ** I heard noises coming from Zaffle. "Zafle'z got engine troublez." She swings from side to side. Trying her best to get me into a safe landing of sorts; I can't blame her, risking her spark to help me out, and save my spark without hestitation, she's more than an Autobot. I believe Zaffle is suited for being a Decepticon, not a Autobot...I should drop her off.

"May not land zafely!"

"I'll let go, with the head, on three!"

"One…two…three!"

I let go of the jetpack, then I crashed into a deserted city. I tumbled while the head I had let go dropped into one place. **vaboooom!** Something crashed far from me. "..Zaffle." Smoke was drifting off from one particular area from a far distance where Zaffle likely crashed. Great all my stuff is gone. Rule 20:** Make sure you don't destroy everything with your belongings.**

My eyes are weak and a wound started from my ribs, it really hurts .I turn myself over feeling anxiety and fear, knowing Zaffle's engine problems were the least of her worries… My worries are not being found by Autobots and left to rot here to n painful death. I lean against a wall. The ground shakes like a tremor is going on, but, there is not a tremor or an earthquake. It's probably a gigantic robot.

I look up.

"Must offline Sumdac's escapee." It's no other than Beatwave, who's holding up a cannon right at my head. His original theme-colors are up. His Mold is like a military-theme giant robot able to become a sound-car and military vehicle suited in machine guns and rocket launchers…_Really? Is he really idiotic to say he is going to offline me?_

I rose up my index finger.

"Have you seen Shaun of the Dead?" I ask.

The black visor sizzled a yellow marking.

"No." Beatwave's voice sounded surprised. "What does this have to do—"

"You are the biggest loser and failure in the entire universe; don't you know if you kill a zombie you get zombiefied by another who then gets you shot straight at the head and then at the spark giving you** ZERO** chance of survival?" I buzz him in fury. "There's '_After-Earth'_ with those strange names, 'This is the end',And '_The Miller_s'. You are more terrible than those movies! Do you think ahead of time if you are used to replace your victim by being somebody else's weapon?"

Now he's thinking, for once.

Then, his visor makes a glare sign at me.

"Beatwave does not show mercy!" His cannon fired up.

Well…I'm totally screwed.

"Correction: I do."

** BLAZZZING!**

Beatwave's body crashed into a building. I weakly turn my head left seeing the Original Soundwave come up. Somehow, without seeing his face or anything I can tell h's mad. Really mad at Beatwave—oh maybe it's because his servos are in fists! I groan trying to move my legs. Soundwave passes me.

"Order: Do not interfere or try standing up."

Is…he doing a mind-read or being a broken record? How in the world I am managing to stay is awake is beyond me. Beatwave shoots from the building right at the somewhat taller Decepticon who uses a guitar as a shield_…Guitar really?_ The thing is, I have to admit, things are really becoming really dark and actually not what I would have thought. I am seeing a robot fight!

Beatwave charges at Soundwave. Soundwave orders a strong kick to Beatwave's chestplating chipping off glass and other material making a somewhat good indent. He administered another punch to the head before Beatwave could react to his attacks. Then the enemy, the Autobot, activated his sonic-boomers that made Soundwave hit a street light.

"You Decepticon," Beatwave pants. "You are so wrong than the Artist who suspected me! You are the weakest fool I have ever met, asides to the Artist, you scrapel." He laughs; his laughter is more oil-curling than Bumblebee's. The Autobot pointed to himself. "Uh huh, he's offline, seen Bulkhead finish him off before he could finish painting!"

_Artist? Who the heck is the Artist?...Owch…_My head and ribs are hurting.

"Choice: Kill or destabilize Beatwave."

Beatwave makes a frown on his visor.

** "Decision: Make Beatwave pay!" **

Soundwave ripped The Streetlight out of the ground. I guess he knew The Artist a long time ago. Beatwave's entire armor that had a crack-like design glowed bright green as if charging up some other ability he had in stored, unlike Soundwave charging at him. Momentarily a shockwave generated off from the armor, I think that's what it was, and hit Soundwave **who did not stop.** He stabbed the street light into Beatwave's right chest plating. Wow, he didn't use his guitar to hit Beatwave! _…I mean…How can it be so easy to defeat a robot when it's hard to defeat vampires and zombies? Guess Robots have upper hands in their emotions against others._

My eyesight is getting blurry…I saw a group of people from afar, hiding behind a big vehicle.

Beatwave's body falls to the ground.

Soundwave starts going towards to their direction; however, he stopped in his tracks right at my feet. His helmet is directed right at me. "Statement: Autobots will be likely coming soon for you." The screen I had on for this entire time finally became what it had been before getting glitched. The pain from this entire ordeal might take a while to heal…Maybe I came here to return his head for those Autobots...Maybe they can restore him!

I lost consciousness.

**Authors note: Two Chapters left, everyone! There's NO epilogue to this fanfiction!**


	17. Chapter 16: Optimus Prime's back

I hear voices from out of nowhere. A few I recognized from a while back at Washington D.C._ ...That…That….Mad-Autobot. He messed up my body control. _Now, it comes back to me the pain I went through. That memory wasn't anywhere in my memory when I had recovered from the big, Virus activation. The Dead robot from beyond the grave joined in the chatter…Urgh…Zaffle…I saw the crash. Is she offline?

"He had Optimus's head, unactive." I hear when waking up. This voice…I think it belongs to Elita-1. "And the remains of the jetpack say he came alone." No…I came here with Zaffle. I wouldn't have been here if it was for her…Who's Zhe? What does he have in common with Cybertronians?

"Had Sumdacs Technology by the looks of it, couldn't have been online long." Zaffle didn't make it… My eyes regained visual, partially; I saw the giant medical-scarred cybertronian turn him towards what remained of a truck-based body and the head being not attached. Everything feels different for some reason…Why? "Elita, did you put the shard back after the operation?"

"Yes."

The Allspark shard…It is still in my foot.

"H-h-h-her name wa—a-a-as Zaffle!" I push myself up. "Zaffle was a fully functioning robot, she wasn't just a machine, she had a spark and mind of her own! If she didn't come for me...I don't want to think about that."

"The thing speaks!" Elita said, acting rudely. She's taller than Zaffle and Bumblebee, significantly a bit taller than Beachswiper. There's a visible indent a little bit above her Autobot symbol in the shape of a crystal shard being small but not significant, almost as if she had a different symbol on her neck collar.

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Don't play frankienstine on me." I start. "That is the cheesiest and corny media you can ever use in front of something you hate. I suggest you go do some more vocabulary learning before you speak to me again."

Her reaction tells we'll be dark rivals in no time.

"Bull brains!" Elita snaps at me.

Ratchet sighs.

"We can do the insults later, Elita," Ratchet tells her. "We need his cooperation for resurrecting Optimus."

I take my shoe off, then my sock, and just a foot with a red crystal sticking out from the top. My shoe and sock are right beside me. "Here take it out." I raised my foot at Ratchet. "You put it back into my foot, you surely can take out."

Ratchet has an unpleasant expression on his face.

"Elita, you do it." He said. "I don't want to smell stinky barbarian feet."

_…They can smell? _

"Cybertronians can smell...SMELL MY FOOT!" I held my foot up at Elita's direction. She gave me a death glare. "I have a giant female robot right in front of me; do you really want me to be acting all shallow and gloomy instead of helping you guys?" I saw them both share a glance at once. "It'll help me get over the death of a friend…"

Elita yanks the red shard out from my foot.

"Owwww!" I grabbed my bleeding blood making excruciating pain. "It hurts it hurts it hurts."

From the corner of my visual, I saw a dog and a girl come into the room…I remember her…This is Sari Sumdac! Generally, she is older and less like a human girl, merely part robot as I am. Wait, she has red eyes as the Autobots. Her spark looks to be red. I do not see any Autobot Symbols on her anywhere, was she simply programmed to be a Decepticon in the first place or something?

"Hello, Adam." Her voice is evil-like, I just can't explain how and the manner of how this came into mind but it did. "So, you met Bumblebee. How has he been since getting stuck with Sumdac?"

Bumblebee hates being called 'Bee'.

"He's…a little more crabby." I scratch the back of my neck. "Tries breaking into his control collar. Don't know what may happen to him and all…" I study her. "How can you recognize me after all this time?"

She laughs, almost uexcuseably laughing at my stupidity.

"I told my dad." She pets her dog.

Told her dad what?

"Welcome back to the world of the living, Optimus." Elita inserted the shard into is body. I saw cracks and wires becoming restored, his entire body glowed a bright red almost like the movie I had seen where the neighbors are horrified by the lights that they can't see what they doing because of the house next door. It's really hilarious, what? Sometimes I watch pretty good movies when I need to be given some uplifting entertainment.

Within a flash of light a giant truck Autobot stood in the place where a formerly crippled and headless shell had been. He looks at his hands. He looks around the room. "Did we win or lose this war?" Optimus growls, his optics flashed briefly. "Who's the human? Did The Auto-girl destroy the decepticons by her bomb-ha—" He stopped when seeing Elita. There's something between these two and I quite can't figure it out. "Ratchet**, explain all of this**!"

"We lost…" Ratchet quietly starts. "She 'sacraficed' herself to stop our time bomb." He looks towards the three of us. "You two get out of here. There's more to this you shouldn't even know."

Sari did a fake cough.

"Henderson boy, you and me, outside." She strolled out of the room while I hopped off the table holding my shoes and sock. The injury to my foot is painful. Might take a while for me to stop noticing the pain and get caught up in a whole bunch of thing. Elita-1 left the room as well.

Once we were out of the room, I turned around and look at her direction.

"Sari, what did you tell your dad?" I demand to know. "I mean, it's been like five or four years since I had seen you. You look different. I, on the other hand, just look completely different."

Sari snickers. Her 'pet' is the same one I had seen hours ago.

"Your dad told Ivy U. Autospring about my existence, who then, was our ticket to getting free. My dad could have killed Auto, but, she was with the Underwoods as a child and didn't have any malfunctioning machines around at the time." Sari reveals to me. "She could have called social services getting me out of his terrible care therefor preventing me from upgrading and the Autobots arriving."

My dad…did…what?

"…..Are you saying….my dad made a deal to protect mom and My little sister, but, sold me out because I am a Techno-Organic?" I saw Sari nodded. I put on my sock,and then my shoe trembling. My family did this because of all that? Way to go, Dad. My Dad is the worst parent in the entire universe, selling out his son. Just like that. I feel like a load of dog turd. The 'pet' raised up its head at me. "You ugly mutt stay away from me, don't ever come to me."

I ran out the base.

I hide behind a boulder, sobbing. "My parents really didn't care about me..." That's all I could mainly say. It was like being stabbed at the back by somebody who though you could trust, and ask for advice knowing their relationship with you. It hurts me. It really hurts. "…Za-z-z-zzaffle. I'm sorry for brining you into this. I hate what I've done. I hate what I have become!" I see my hands glowing some square boxes as my eyes are blurred by tears. "So many dead….just because of me…" My hands went down, while sniffling.

"Your time is now, Henderson!"

I hear the whiz of an energized sword.

Prowl's energon sword.

No, scratch that.

** Jasmine's Energon** sword.

**CLASH**

I dodged the attack, ripping off the gloves. I didn't need them anymore. I do not need help with this power if it may kill me by touching myself then help me god, this power will be used in the name of evil, to those who try hurting or killing me. I quickly became my battle mode with that battle mask having a red-one eyed shaped visior similar to a bot I had seen in my vision. Jamine's rich light blue optics were the next thing I had seen, followed by the race-car vehicle transforming.

"Jasmine, don't be reckless!"

It clicked in my head, they were partners. He is her mentor or more else, a teacher to her.

"I don't care, Shadowstrike!" Her armor is big enough some larger warrior could have taken her place. She looks mostly like a ninja-warrior having a lot of armor and robotic qualities, as exposed by her red energon pig-tail sticking out form her helmet. She is one determined Decepticon, that's for sure. She has a symbol!

"You do not want to be facing me, Flagster." I growl, my bull-horned shaped weapon sizzle electricity. "Everyone I have interacted and befriended, they are dead. Do you want to join them?"

Her optics is like daggers.

"I want you to pay!" She growls, her voice is higher and became deeper. Jasmine stabbed her blade into my left shoulder-armor effectively making it useless for the other arm, so, my bull-horned shaped weapon generated some electrical cloud that dispersed a huge powerful blast.

Jasmine's body hit the concrete.

SI-ZIZ-zizzle

My shoulder felt good as new.

"Jasmine!" The Robot about Beachswiper's height yells, he turns himself towards me. He seems shaky, actually worried for The Flagster's condition, more than about himself per say. "I know what you are, and I know what exactly you are thinking. But you shouldn't do it."

Do what; kill her?

"Kill you first and then her?" I reply, sharpening both weapons. "No way." I charged right at the speed-racing mech, and gave some critical hits to his chest area nearly scraping off a good percentage covering his spark chamber. The giant Cybertronian fell back.

"Shadowstrike!"

Sound is like his name should be Shadowstroke rather than Shadowstrike. The energy signatures for the other Autobots came out from the base several feet behind me. "Let the kid kill his first Decepticon." Ratchet's voice is heard, probably keeping one of the Autobots back from interfering.

"I, will, make you **pay.**" She did a ninja kid on me.

I twisted her foot and gave a wack to her face. The Decepticon crashes on the ground. Her armor becomes easily bruised and somewhat dented. I feel the adrenaline flowing through my veins, if Techno-Organics have them that is. She wildly attacks me again, this time having the same energetic blade that only made a scratch on my armor, then I sent a contradiscending blow to her shoulder-blade knocking it out of balance; I took science class about the human body and seen some really detailed shows about expert fighters and detectives who just know what damage to what part of the body causes.

Then another strike was added on her back by using my bull-horned shaped weapon going through her body.

"AHHHHHH." She screams. Her arms glowed a light blue."I won't go without a fight!" Next thing I know an energy ball hit me at the face chipping off some armor from the helmet and some glass that were part of visor, she can see my eyes.

I stagger up, surprised she is still alive.

"You're a death wish."

It felt as if the Autobots were not there and I was in an arena with Jasmine.

"I know." Blades came out form Jasmine's arms. "I'm just hell bent killing you, sleazebag!"

She charges up at me.

"This…will be easy." I lift up my hand, closing my eyes, expecting it might not work.

Nothing hit me. I re-open my eyes.

"No…" I hear a whisper.

Jasmine looks lifeless; her entire shell is dark and empty. My hand went down. Her body collapsed to the floor._ Serves this glitch head right. Don't mess with a virus who can kill you. _I spit at her. Once upon a time; I was an ordinary assumingly boy named Adam Henderson, who had a few things that people had to know was that my parents didn't like me and my sister asked me if I can generate electricity if my hands retracted, the dogs reacted to my presence. Saw some dogs on the way here that reacted to my arrival.

The still, living Decepticon fled.

"Congratulations, you have killed your first Decepticon!" The really tall and big Autobot tells me, he has big arms, big legs, gigantic torso, and an overwhelming towering persona. I guess he is Bulkhead.

I have not gotten my symbol yet.

I smile, for the first time in a while.

"It felt…so good." _To be one of them is probably another honor itself, when I am not too mad._

**Authors note: ONE CHAPTER LEFT! OR…is there?**


	18. Chapter 17: Haunted and Guilt

**_"AAAAddaaaaam.I'm coming!" Her creepy voice sent chills down my spine. It's just a dream. It's only a dream. I must repeat, this is only a dream. This is not real. Hiding behind a gigantic rock is what is really wrong; I'm a trainee, a trainee Techno-Organic virus who just killed a Decepticon twenty-four hours ago._**

**_ Jasmine is after me, in this dream._**

**_ "Must…run…" I get up from my sitting place, and then run out towards a mall where people were browsing the entire building itself. Some dogs that were there barked at my presence. "Somebody help me!" I cry out. "I'm being chased by a dead-glitch-head."_**

**_ I turn one of them around._**

**_ "Are you hearing a word I am say—" I stopped mid-way once I had seen they had no faces, but, they were like mannequins. Their faces were all pink. The dogs were geniunine. This is much frightening than Zombies and all the other crap I have watched on television! _**

**_ It feels cold in the building._**

**_ "Aaaadaaaaam."_**

**_ I had to get out of there. A ghost is freaking frightening m in my dream! I ran and ran until it was all like a blurr to me. I saw her human-like face on a couple of those mannequin like people not knowingwhere to go. I saw a femilar transformer standing at a magazine isle. _**

**_ "Zaffle!"_**

**_ I stopped right there._**

**_ "Zaaaafffle!" I tap her shoulder._**

**_ The almost, really, taller than me transformer turned around._**

**_ "…Are you kidding me?" I saw her mold now fitted her, she was a little bit shorter than Elita and Beachswiper but generally tall. Her eyes are like those china-anime shows glowing light blue instead of being black shaped when she was happy like. _**

**_ She giggled._**

**_ "Whatz up?" She asks, as if nothing had ever happened. She must have seenmy white face. "Oh. I am dead?" Zaffle as a ghost looks completely clueless. "I ztill feel alive. Mizter Viruz feeling haunted? Who did Mizter Viruz offline?" Oh dear god, she hasn't changed!_**

**_ "…Jasmine Flagster." I mutter. "..Y-y-you died in the crash."_**

**_ She puts her servo on my head._**

**_ "Not your fault. Don't blame yourself Mizter Viruz." She tells me. "Guilt iz what bringz her into thiz dream."_**

**_ "Guilt?" That is…surprising._**

**_ Zaffle puts herself in my way. "Jazmine, you are dead, and you are not going to kill him in hiz dream." Zaffle says, not sounding like a happy camper as she usually is. "Ztop terrozing him."_**

**_ Jasmine growls."He will pay."_**

**_ Zaffle turns at my direction._**

**_ "Zorry, Zaffle must do thiz for your own good," She punched me._**

****I woke up, feeling scared. Sweat is going down all over my body. Zaffle punched me…hard. Really hard. "…I must check." I look at my shoulder seeing a well-developed bruise on it. So...what does this mean? That Spirits can hurt you in your dreams between the dreamzone and the afterlife zone, I am not a deist. I just don't know what Religion I am in. Maybe I am Christian…Nah.

There's layer of Dimensions as my Science teacher Parker Drew once said; "_We can see souls and ghosts because some Dimensional layers sometimes interact, and those who can see these Ghosts are gifted with this profound ability to see through them, like the dimensional fabric has become one from point A to point B. Dreams can come true when it's somehow occurring in what we call Paradise, more else, Heaven. Sort of."_

_ And one of the students raised their hand up._

_ "Yes Alice."_

_ "How can Paradise fold into dreams?"_

_ laughs._

_ "It's rare, but, it comes from pity and…guilt." _

I look at my hands, remembering the statement. These dreams are influenced by my emotions and feelings to what happened earlier. I sigh. "How can I get rid of this guilt…." I hop off my big bed, looking down on the floor…Well..I heard a conversation going onbetween Optimus and Ratchet. I leaned against the wall to my room.

"I'm doubtful he could be a full-fledged Autobot." Ratchet says, sounding reluctant to call me one.

"Look what happened to Auto, we expected her to become one of us." Optimus tells him "And the Other Techno-Organics we tried getting to become part of our cause and those who did. Few of them weren't up for it, until they got the symbol."

They got courage from getting the symbol?

"Optimus, it's been nearly a stellar cycle since you were decapitated." Ratchet replies. "He's a virus. You saw how hesitant he was to the Decepticon."

There's a pause between them.

"Sari saw something in him," The Prime softly said. "I don't know what she saw in his weak, vulernable state that he is in now…" They spoke silently so I wouldn't hear what they were saying. Eventually they went off to their own rooms. They were dubious of me joining the force; whether or not I could be….I can't think of anything else to describe this.

I went to the part of the base where there is a big and huge table. Sari's pet is sleeping on part of this table like a cat. Wow. That's something you don't see every day. I sat down on the edge of this table, just wondering. Look at my feet to process things that happened since waking up.

Must have been wondering for several hours because the next thing I knew the ground felt as if it were shaking and sunlight drifted into the building through the cracks. I know who this might be: Bulkhead. He's the biggest Cybertronian I have ever met in my entire life.

"…Have you been up all night?"

I look at him, sleep deprived.

"Uh huh…" I nod off. "Nightmare...Jasmine haunted me."

He had the 'What-are-you-saying' expression on his faceplate.

I pulled back the collar of my jacket far back so he could see the big bruise developed on my shoulder. His red optics flicker at once as if contemplating what I had shown him. His optics became binoaculer-like inspecting the shape and it's color. They retracted back into the optic area.

"The Guilt bruise." He said, sounding totally disappointed. "You are vulnerable to the ones you have offline making you an easy target. Tell me, what makes you feeling so guilty?"

I have been wondering far too long.

"Zaffle." I said.

"Zaffle?" Bulkhead repeats.

I nod.

"She was an Sound-Drone who got personality shortly after I tweaked her and the other's combination abilities…If I didn't become friends with her, Zaffle would still be alive, not dead from a crash..." I sighed. "I caused the death of an entire family, and killed the last. I have not murdered anyone, except for Jasmine. It's..."

"I get it." He groans,rolling his optics. "You should not put your emotions in front of you. Stop caring about those you kill. They are just another spawn of humanity that can be replaced by others. Your guilt brings them to life, because they are not alive, except for those who are part machine or wield an Allspark Fragment or get in our way."

I gulped.

"That's…really hard to do." I told him.

Bulkhead grinned.

"Not unless you get trained by Prowl."

I raised an eyebrow at him and said, "What can he do?"

Bulkhead takes out a data pad puts it in front of me.

** Training notes:**

** When becoming ready for battle, you must use dummies and imagines those opponents you face in combat as those dummies. Who do not have lie but are diseases themselves, you don't want them on your armor. Do not feel guilt for things that are not alive and disgusting in appearance.**

** More else, they are regeneratable organics that do not stop reproducing… **

****Prowl's a genius.

"So imagine the people you killed, as dummies, lifeless and untrustworthy."

Now, guilt is entirely behind me. But, for facing other opponents having different weapons and powers, I will need to be trained by a dead cybertronian who is still alive, technically. The only living-somewhat dead Cybertroninan around is Prowl. I cannot kill him,so, makes him a great teacher.


	19. Chapter 18: Training

Four days have gone since getting rid of experiencing guilt towards others, Jasmine and Zaffle were not in any more dreams I had. Today, I finally got Prowl to train me. He's a dead guy. Specifically a dead Cybertronian who is still alive and can probably possess a living cybertronian like a ghost could be capable of doing. The training room we are in is somewhat like a driving course only with a bunch of dummies standing up and replaceable.

More or less, I had a different way of getting him to train me.

"Really sure you want to be trained by a corpse?" Ratchet asks me, scratching his helmet confused.

"Um. No duh." I said, folding my arms. Didn't like this Autobot at all from what he had done. "Tell Prime, or else I will tell him about your little fling with Arcee." Yes, hacking is a little game itself that Bumblebee taught me to do, so when I was around the large computer I tested out my skills.

His entire head becomes red.

"Don't you dare." He growls.

"I dare to be stupid!" I snap back-"As you freaking messed up my leg functions!" -Pointing my index finger at him. "So it's only fair I tell him why Arcee really lost her memory and the whole Lockdown thing."

His red optics was so unsettling not anyone could tell if they won getting something from him. "If his shell gets destroyed by your determination to train, it won't be fun searching for another!" My best guess Prowl can find a body and get control of it easier than a human ghost. "I'll suggest it to Prime, there's a slim chance he'll let you slide through this 'wish'."

Ratchet was sent to kill Arcee so her codes for Project Omega Supreme wouldn't get into the hands of Decepticons. It was the most gigantic ship during the great war and the most ruthless warrior who killed Decepticons who tried coming back to Cybertron or those who wanted to join the Autobots, there's only so few Decepticons who actually managed to join the other side. Instead, Ratchet let her live in exchange for the codes, Lockdown was hired by Megatron to get her and he only erased her memory bank for Ratchet when they were struggling. Lockdown wasn't aware about the data transfer.

I knew this because of some…little hacking I did to the security cameras from Cybertron to Earth, it was a risky move but well worth it. So then, I sat and waited in the training room expecting Optimus to tell the dead Ninja-bot. A big square box moved outside the doors headed towards the exit looking tattered and almost so broken it couldn't have been repaired; but this light blue circular object sticking out of a tucked and creviced area.

I rubbed my eyes.

"It's alive!" I said,seeing the object finally got out of my eyesight. Could that have been the Artist that Beatwave spoke of?..Nah.

** Thump **

I turned around to see no other than Prowl

"What is alive?" He said, folding his arms.

"…Nothing." I said, looking up at him. "Training time!"

I stood up.

"Some Decepticons prefer using the dark to subdue their enemies," Prowl starts, when the lights went off. "Some are capable going through the dream zone to give a terrifying and deadly nightmare,"

I can't see him.

"Which is?" I look in all directions unable to see his glowing visor.

Something hit my shoulders.

"What we all hate."

I take out his star-shaped weapon from my shoulder. My screen cannot give me glowing-nightmare styled scenery since I had shut It down before coming in, besides, nobody likes a cheater in the Autobot training. Prowl's voice had come from the left hand side of the room a good distance away.

I throw his star-shaped weapon at his direction.

**Flazz-zing**

"Missed."

This reminds me of Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter for some reason; where Lincoln is being trained by the villain to kill vampire who is a vampire himself. No wonder the man survived training Lincoln in a dark room. He couldn't die by natural attacks and weapons. He's a vampire himself. Sorry, spoilers! Prowl's voice sounded off distance. I had to use something else than his on weapon against him.

A virus is capable disgusing itself as different programs like a Trojan horse.

"Cannon." I whisper, feeling my arm morph into a gigantic and heavy weapon. I shot it off straight hearing a big 'kaboom' sound off once hitting something, something like a cybertronian. Prowl probably moved somewhere else after getting his armor hit. This training is turning fun!

WACK

My body hit a dummy. Prowl had kicked me hard somewhere, though there was nothing to tell me where it had been the target. The pain from my arm revetering to its prior state is incredibly horrendous getting rid of the cannon. "An Autobot does not use their special ability in darkness, where Decepticons are likely to strike and ambush." He sneers. "Even without being in the dark, they can subdue you out of nowhere. Your weapons won't be of any use against them."

The arm that had transformed into a cannon hurt, really bad.

Is he hinting at an invisible cloak from Harry Potter or is it just me?

I close my eyes. The sounds in the room become handy giving me full eyesight as everything is outlined In light red colors. Prowl is right in front of me. Good thing I am in my fixed battle mode. So then; I leaped up, kicked at his chest, cut off one of the handles to his front motorcycle mode, and as I was about to deliver another attack Prowl flickered me away like a fly.

"You are small, and still learning." He tells me. "Extend your height to six foot seven."

How….do I?..

**Se'quich**

Looking down to my feet, they were actually longer and well-fitted for running a lot in horrid-critical conditions. I probably can reach up to the side of Prowl's knee or higher. Something about my armor had changed, yet it felt like the same design just a little more sophisticated. My eyes were closed so I was able to see they are much wider.

"That is an upgrade, kind of." Prowl said. "You now have the physical appearance of a seventeen year old, you don't look fourteen anymore. Your growth spurt just needed…a little push."

_…My…growth…spurts…never happened…until now?_ I thought it did happen before meeting the Autobots.

"Let's try using some different weapons." Prowl takes out a large weapon with a wrecking ball attached to it. "Catch."

He throws it at me.

"I GOT IT!" I held up the heavy weapon, my arms were feeling really shaky. "Must…hold it…using all my strength!" struggling to hold the weapon in my arms proves to be a challenge, a challenge I'm willing to participate in and overcome it. Maybe succeed it.

Prowl did not say a word when the lights flipped on.

The bright flash blinded my eyes, so I stagger back. Prowl jumped on the chance and attacked me using something Bumblebee usually shot at others; Stingers. A electrical jolt sizzled through my armory. Though, it didn't stop me from using the big wrecking ball object against him causing a big wide gap across his cracked and unrepaired armor.

He did not bleed.

"The dead can always surprise you." He merged both stingers into stinger cannon.

**Zip—zizzle-zip**

Using my prior experiances with Bumblebee using his stingers, I did a race-car-like dodging and slammed the pointy wrecking ball against Prowl. Prowl grabbed as if it was only a mouse, and he threw the object right at the doors with me still clinging onto the handle that made me hit the wall too. The force of impact was hard enough it made me get a headache.

"Ow." I whine, letting go of the handle.

Prowl stood right in front of me.

"Try attacking the dummies using this." He drops two parts of a magnet on the floor.

Magnets…Just like Ratchets…

"What good do they have?" I ask, not quite fond of the idea.

Prowl chuckles.

"Not just ordinary magnets."

I attached both magnets under my right hand. "Why do I need weapons when I am a virus?" I ask. it's natural for anyone to be this curious when you are something very dangerous to other gigantic robots. Don't you think?

"Sometimes you can't rely on your programming to save you." Prowl said. "There will come a day when it's removed, possible nearly killing you in the process. When it's done, when you are in different enemy hands, you will be left vulnerable to anyone." He stood right beside the weapon rack holding a big-mobile device. "As Downloaders have this disadvantage…they use other weapons around them."

He pressed some button.

The dummies are moving on a rail.

"Ooh yeah!" I charged up at them; the pain from my arm had faded away as it had come. Suddenly the Electromagnets generated a red-thick energy wave that struck all the dummies in a straight-wavy line given a deep jagger, so I lifted my up arm making the Dummies all around be lifted up and smashed against each other. _Woah…this is cool! _

Then this mirage overwhelmed my eyesight.

_The Autobots too, were leaving Earth through. There was a vast majority of those I did not know with a bunch of tanks and cannons waiting to shoot them in froint of this big fork-like constructure that has a bridge-gap leading upwards to it. Optimus Prime didn't seem satisfied, though, the expression on Bulkhead's face said he was clearly happy for the departure._

_ "Whatever the kid did…he sure angered the wrong species." Ratchet grumbles, as a big vast and big majority of Dinosaur animals came through the crowd. "The Dinbots? Why are they here?"_

_ "They have to leave, too." I saw this really,tall truck-like mech being just about Bumblebee's height wiith one optic being red and the other remaining green…Wait…is that me? He's way too older to be me. I am a techno-Organic. The other Autobots were generally surprised at his arrival. "Dinobots, all aboard!"_

_The Giant lava-like T-Rex drooped his head as he went through the bridge fist. The others followed soon-after. "…Do I know you?" Ratchet looks at the mech, trying to figure out if he knew him. _

_ "VirusCarrier." He sneers, pushing Ratchet aside. "You know what that had meant…Stellar cycles ago." His optics narrowed at Ratchet like a rival. I had..become a Autobot? I saw the symbol on VirusCarrier's shoulder armor being completely purple and permanent-like. _

_ "GO THROUGH THE BRIDGE, WE DO NOT HAVE PATIANCE!" A major ranking official shouts through a white-and orange object. The Autobots grumbled at once. But the Future I went through the bridge without saying anything else. "HAVE YOUR WAR SOME-WHERE ELSE!"_

_ Several and several Autobots went through. I saw a small group of Techno-Organics huddled together almost looking like they were getting adapted to Robot technology….They too went through the bridge wearing apparently dark gray and red cuff-like objects around their hands. The bridge collapsed once the last Techno-Organic went through it._

"Adam, stop, you are destroying them!" I snapped back to realty, lowering the Magnets seeing ripped up and tipped over Dummies. The magnets detached from my arms with a loud clatter. "Dummies simply do not regenerate every two seconds and getting carried away destroying them completely is a waste."

I shook my head.

I had seen the departure of all Cybertroninans leave Earth, even those who were Techno-Organics. The future me didn't have a helmet shaped like Optimus; it is shaped somewhat like Shockwave's except you can see a faceplate, including Audio receivers shaped like Optimus's, The feet were much as the shape of trailer-parts, the arms were pretty big, and I could see the wheels tucked around his chest. Whatever I did in the future; nobody knew about it, not even Ratchet and Optimus. And it must have involved something about the Dinobots.

"Next, hand to hand combat, no weapons!" I said. "Like ninja-fighting style."

"Cyberninja-training you mean." Prowl corrects me. "I won't be so easy on you."

_Blade arm; hand mode!_

"You are on." I accept the warning, snickering.

No matter what I did…. not all my strikes and kicks hit Prowl. It was like trying to catch a merecat. Prowl told me that my training would be pretty long, could possibly take three months to get just as skilled as a rookie, if I did not want to be critically damaged or be weak towards organics. I had to put my own half aside, my native half, human.

Training will continue tomorrow. I like the name VirusCarrier, might start using it.

**_ VirusCarrier signing off._**


	20. Chapter 19: Endgame in Human Error pt 1

January 2055

It feels as if a year had passed not just a month. I've learned more about Sari than expected and a bit of what Prowl's armor had been before he had ever been offlined by the allspark, when it was being rebuilt. The square box traveling around the base wasn't seen at all, assuming the thing has already escaped the base and is having a really hard time getting back where it belongs. Which reminds me; those traveling stones from somewhere that move because of water.

"So how did destroying the old school go?" Sari's unexpected voice catches me off-guard.

I turn at her direction. "What old school?" I didn't remember anything about destroying an old school. Sari's probably confusing it with another building instead ; I just went out with Prowl on patrol to make sure there isn't Allspark Fragments still laying around or humans getting some weapons to defend themselves.

Her pigtails vibrated and the two red crystals sticking from her hair buzzed.

"Oh, I've been mistaken." She said, laughing it off. "Thought it was the day Prowl and Bulkhead went out to destroy the old school."

"Did they…succeed?" I ask, unable to resit myself from asking.

Sari frowns.

"Team HYBRID stopped them." She folded her arm. Her pet,Sparkplug, took it's dear time to bark at me. "Sparkplug,stop barking at him. He's not an intruder." She scolded the mechanical animal who did an unusual whining sound I could not comprehend.

I have heard about these superheroes.

Maybe they are the same people I had seen hiding behind the vehicle…

"I'm used to it by now." I turn towards the large counter seeing a light brown package seated on the top. _Climbing. _ "Some Autobot forgot something, probably Ratchet." I didn't have to look at Sari and see her surprised face when I climbed up onto the counter.

Time to see what is inside this gigantic package;

"Adam, you shouldn't put your nose in where it does NOT belong!" Sari sqeaked, she's more of a prankster despite the freedom she has to do what she wants like causing mayhem to the surviving humans. Breaking repairing buildings into smithereens or crumbles of nothing.

I had to stick out my neck. What's the use being a wannabe Autobot if you don't show some interest?

"Gigantic lemonade cases….really?" I stick my head out of the box ripping it wide open completely. It has the title of lemonade looking purple in the container similar to what Ratchet made during December for Oil Nog,…Well that was actually some cruel experimented on Oil. I know this, not everyone in the base does know. Who wants to know why they had some unknown side affects that made them act out of character and do a few

Sari got on to the table.

"What's a big glass of lemonade doing here?" Sari asks.

"Somebody might have a bad idea leaving it here…" I mutter.

'

Bulkhead and a few other Autobots came into the room. "Finally the Oil has arrived." He said, taking out a few big gigantic cups from his back compartment. Did he really call lemonade 'Oil'? The other Autobots sat around mostly complaining about their day and how inconvenient Bulkhead had somehow gotten this into their highly secured base where no human dared coming in.

Sari got a drink from it as well, well….so did I.

"I'm not having a drink from that." Prowl stood y the hallway entrance.

"It's the best thing we've had in Stellar Cycles on this dirty planet." Optimus said, taking another drink from the cup.

Prowl's shell looked as if it couldn't hold him any much longer.

"Agreed." Rachet chimes in. "Have a drink Prowl."

Prowl turns away. "I'll be searching for my own shell, when you all are having a hangover." His arms were like pieces of crack that started falling apart one by one demonstrating this shell couldn't be useful for the next spark. I haven't seen a shell break-apart that easily…so it's my first. Once the metal and screws had collapsed onto the floor, there was only a large spark floating above the useless armor. My hands may have been shaking when drinking from the cup, as Ratchet said to me; Sparks are not audible and cannot make interaction unless they have possessed a body.

Autobots have hang overs? I wasn't aware of that.

"Autobots don't get drunk!" Ratchet shot back,sounding similar to what Bumblebee had told me… **_Autobots don't fly._**

Elita, Optimus, Bulkhead, and Sari laugh as the big energy ball left.

"Monkeys can get drunk." I add, getting a glare from everyone. "The Big Bang Theory proved it; including monkeys can cry if the human emotion sadness and fear had been recorded or something," I chuckle. "And they can smoke too!"

Everyone wore a frown on their faceplates.

"Humans are so gross when it comes to 'entertainment'" His cup is almost empty. "Did you see The Conjuring? It was worse than the summery had said, despite the humans getting rid of the 'ghost"."

This caught me off-guard.

"Agreed." Sari nods.

I held my drink, dumbstruck.

"…How…The movie…was destroyed!"

Everyone snickered.

"Not on the internet." So it was pirated and several other media related products maybe the latest generation of Batman, My little pony, and Ben 10 may have something new. Including Digimon ,Pokemon, Bakugan, and Yugioh. I have heard of a few other shows I haven't taken the time to watch.

Optimus yawns, putting down his empty drink.

"Humans are actually right about this drink." Optimus yawns again, getting up from his chair. Since when were humans actually right about things? The end of the world has never happened. Nor has the extinction of major animals and the zombie disaster, including aliens invading-…Okay…They ARE right about aliens and gigantic robots coming.

Sari dozed off.

"This could be the best drink I had in stellar cycles." Elita sounds tired and exhausted.

Optimus left the room leaving his nearly empty drink on the table.

"Bulkhead…was this meant for sedation?" I look off seeing Bulkhead has left the room as well. I feel tired. _If I wake up Sari during her beauty sleep, she'll start clawing at me! _ "…How can a giant leave so quietly?" Ratchet may have said something to me that I couldn't hear…Ratchet and Elita left shortly after. I ended up sleeping on Bulkhead's almost crushed chair.

My eye lids never felt so heavy before

However when I awoke, there was not an Autobot in sight nor was Sari. Curious to say this is unmistakenly strange, since the base almost and nearly is crazy as a stampede from The Lion King. A little exaggeration but it is completely true since I have seen some rather questionable tactics Ratchet has conducted on men and other Techno-Organics, some have ben forcefully aligned to our side with different Autobots making sure their mission is carried out. Optimus told me when the time has come they will come back. How does that exactly make sense? I mean the "Hey Martha, they are coming for you!" Quote makes more sense than ever in Zombie movies like the blockbuster World War Z.

"Sari?' I look around. "Sari!"

Sari couldn't sleep walk

"Alright this is not funny guys!" I jumped off the chair landing like a superhuman would be capable, like the terminator pose when he first arrived. "Where is everyone?" I saw big cotton toys at every exit with army related attires on them. They are not alive. Toys do not speak except for the toy story franchise and Cars franchise that made up the Plane's movie. There's another movie called Wire Static…No…It involved this little thing similar to WallE live action who messed up three of his fellow clones to act like the three stooges. That was the most hilarious movie I had seen!

"Neaaah!" The pony-like horse moved its hoof.

Oh by the name of Uncron, toys can speak!

"We are giving you one chance to join us." I turned around to see Team HYBRID. The man who is speaking looks like a scientist or a professor who made things in college for other people or gave out grades. I know for sure he has black hair and some glasses that were black. "Adam Henderson."

I saw Soundwave with them and a girl who had army styled attire, she might be ten or eleven, can't be really sure. "Why would I want to join you guys? I sneer. "My name's not Adam Henderson, anymore. It's…VirusCarrier to you!" My arms transformed into half battle mode and my fingers are shaped similar to sharp blades; being wide and flat like, still having a definite sharp edge at the tip. "And I am a wannabe Autobot!"

I charged at them only to be halted by the guy supposedly called Millisec, who knocked me out flat. He almost had an aura around him maybe to prevent his body from feeling the pressure of breaking the speed limit; however it is a light red. I did some research about the flash character as a kid, before the incident. It hurt to land flat down on the floor. No, it did, not exaggerating. Millisec has his foot on my back.

"Can we hook him up to machine?" I heard this man who had this archer appearance. Guess this guy could be The Amiable Archer.

"He's a Techno-Organic, might not work on him." The Professor man replied, directing his gaze towards Soundwave. "What do you think?"

"Suggestion: Tie him up and let the Autobots decide what they should do with him." Soundwave said. "With the Purple-head."

_What's going on with the Autobots? _

"Is anyone worried about the dead Cyber-ninja parts?" The rather large superhero with armor commented, earning a glance from the other Team Members who didn't think about it.

Apparently they weren't worried about what could happen when a free spark is on the loose. People know Virusus can leave their Trojan and into something closeby, right? Guess what I am about to do. It's going to be unbelieveable and crazy, because it is. Maybe in SyFy style gold. _Focus…on…Technological based games. _ My entire body becomes numb though I felt myself going through several channels right before something picked my body up. The channels were shaped in circles one after another similar to a Spy Kids movie where they go into a video game without all the numbers and wording. Eventually everything became completely dark.

And then I was in a…virtual North Dakota.

Easy to tell it's a virtual game, it looks so modern and the buildings are not destroyed. _Now…where are the Autobots? _

_ (No POV briefly)_

Sari awoke in a big container similar to what her father had kept her in for almost all of her life. A chill goes up her back. "I'm not in the broken-useless machine." Sari mutters to herself, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Soundwave's figure came into the room.

Sari sneers at him.

"What...did..you…spike the drinks?" She hostiley said, her eyes become vicious looking.

He threw in a smoke grenade that exploded and filled the container in dark heavy smoke. Soundwave puts in an unconscious body, he knew Sari would have tried to claw at him and get out the container if she hadn't been distracted. He shuts the door when the container's air filters cleared everything up.

Sari coughs.

"That damn boombox." She cursed. Her red eyes shifted to the body. She recognized it right away. "Adam?" She shook his shoulder. She frowns. "Boy, you shouldn't be unconscious in the mist of all this!" Sari looks out to the transparent window-like area of the container seeing their base is quite intact and The Autobots bodies are nowhere in sight.


	21. Chapter 20: Endgame pt 2 LAST CHAPTER

(Adam's POV)

Finding the Autobots proves harder than I thought. Maybe they have been transformed into something more vulnerable so whatever Team HYBRID are doing can be much easier. It's possible the Autobots have been transformed into humans. So there's another way to find the Autobots...By going to the base that would become their base in reality if they were robots. Going past several stores and some crime-scenes, it showed me they were here.

Now the question is; what are they to be called if they aren't robots? Auto-ganics? Bulkhead's the only Autobot I know to beat the living life out of a human, even if he is a robot or not. Nothing stands in his way when he decides to do something or terrorize others. I haven't been changed at all entering this virtual world, I merely have the same appearance and design, completely for being a virus that can't be defeated…well…There are antivirus programs, though, I am doubtful Soundwave or some member of Team HYBRID would notice.

Finally, I got to the base.

"Anyone here?" I entered the building that seemed to be abandoned. "I just sent myself into this virtual world, you don't need to be hiding from me if you guys and gal are."

Sw-swipe

I duck and turn around, an Autobot wouldn't be attacking me! They know me.

"…Optimus?" I saw a man who had a femilar body structure to Optimus come out from the shadows. His eyes are glowing light blue as if he is under the control of something else. He has something similar to a mustache on his face, one dagger black mark is seen under his eyes, and a big scar that could have only came from a sword is seen. "It's me, you know, Adam!"

The man narrowed his eyes at me.

"I do not affiliate myself with an Autobot."

Then it hit me. He's been brainwashed.

"Optmus, you have been brainwashed!" I said, backing up as he drew closer with his axe. "Remember, y-y-y-y-you hate Decepticons." Whereever the others are, I just hope they haven't been brainwashed as Optimus has been. I have to stop this from happening. But Optimus is still in the virtual world, why is he? If he's already been brainwashed then he should be out of here using his body and likely waiting for the other's to join him.

"Get out before I kill you, Autobot!" Great, he just called a wannebe an 'Autobot' when they haven't branded me yet. I ball up my hands. Whether being called something you have not been branded as by a brainwashed Autobot is demeaning or terrible insanely corny, it made me mad.

"Why?" I transform into my battle mode. "Are you going to fight me single handily, **loser**."

The prime I knew wasn't the prime from reality.

"You are so on." His axe returns to him like a boomerang and extended some large and wide surfaced-area.

My energon bull-shaped weapon clashed against his sending sparks to every direction; he then forced the axe's sharp tip area to shatter my battle mask breaking it in pieces as some of the glass hit my face. Being a virus, you shouldn't use your power against a programmed Autobot who has been reprogrammed in a virtual world. That, I figure, would kill the Autobot permanently. I cannot touch him or his weapon. The electricity from my reindeer-shaped horns discharged hitting Optimus squarely at the torso area.

He hit a couple of boxes.

"This is only for your own good, Prime."

Then I fled, further into the base.

_…Flashback to Washington DC…_

_ "Come on, It sounds like Sumdac would die if her name was mentioned!" I told Bumblebee. "This video game I made will SAY it in his face without us doing the talking so if he's an actual clone that's made up of green or blue goo—"_

_ Bumblebee pressed the terminate button deleting the prototype completely._

_ "BUMBLEBEE!" I shrieked, my hands in my hair. "That took me forever!"_

_ The Autobot shook his helmet._

_ "Adam, no." He stated. "I've been an Autobot longer than you have been online and games do not help our situation. I don't take shortcuts. I may be a backstabbing Autobot and I do know you should do the backstabbing carefully!" He shook his index digit at me. "Besides, reprogramming that game to make an Autobot on a different faction is another hard trip itself. If I were the subject…Let's say no-one would stand a chance."_

_ Wow, that's actually intelligent. How did he change the subject so fast?_

_ "And to think you weren't a tech-smart Autobot." Oh the irony. _

_ …..End Flashback….._

"Bulkhead! Elita-1! Ratchet!" I shout, now inside the room that had been locked. Nobody is there. Not a digital being is there. "Maybe….Soundwave has already figured it out." Saying it makes me feel rather uncomfortable and slightly creeped out. The entire scene glowed red around me.

VIRUS DETECTED VIRUS DETECTED VIRUS DETECTED!

Oh frag, this means I've been caught!

(No Pov)

Sari saw Adam's body move. "Did you have to hold your breath on me?" She asked, folding her arms. She didn't like being tricked by a Techno-Organic who is proven more dangerous than herself. Adam got up and gasps for breath holding his hands on his knees. "Bad idea holding your breath, idiot."

She earned a glare from the boy.

"I did not hold my breath." His daggered eyes are more accustomed to robot than human. "I simply….went into the virtual world realm."

Sari has this look of disbelief.

"And you expect me to believe something impossible?" She didn't seem very convincing at all. "You must be lying to me."

Adam shakes his head.

"No, not lying." He said. "They are brainwashing the Autobots. Optimus has already been affected. And I'm a virus, don't you figure Viruses can leave their Trojan temporary?"

Sari thought about it for a minute.

"Ratchet's got the most experience." She is doubtful about his claim. Her eyes glance over to the transparent-like wall area. Her dog is standing right in front of it wagging its tail. "Sparkplug, bust this open!"

The dog stabs it's sharp tail into the glass making a small round hole using the smallest spikey on its tail. This proved to Sari it can be broken by the outside rather than the inside of this big container that could have been used in a gigantic alien space ship. Sparkplug uses its claws to make the hole wide enough for a hand to come out. Sparkplug barks not capable of making it bigger than it has done.

"Good boy!" Sari told her dog. Her left eye turns at Adam. "You better know what we are doing to find the Autobots."

Adam smiles.

"It's easy."

**Team Hybrid….**

"Soundwave, are you sure there was a virus present?" Professor Black looks from the virus scanner to the tall robot in front of him. "According to the Virus scanner. There wasn't any Viruses present at any time—"

"Exclaimatory: There was a virus." The Boombox argued back. "Scanner: Detected signs of virus activity with Optimus Prime."

Professor Black didn't take the alarm quite seriously. They have all the Autobots on giant tables hooked to a gigantic machine computering the changes and programming it is doing to the Cybertronians, both Professor Black and Soundwave worked to create this technology. It took them a long time to finish this machine under the conditions North Dakota is in.

"You don't need to be worrying over The Virtualiator's flaws." Professor Black reassures Soundwave. "We've tested this beforehand."

"Result: complete utter failure." Soundwave adds, referring to the experiment. It was a failure to Soundwave since the subject only lived for five minutes after the machine was used on them; the test subject was a Techno-Organic willing to remove Autobot Programming so they could join the Decepticons.

"We tried, and we did it," Professor Black saw how it affected him. "Don't mellow over this, it'll kill you Soundwave." The machine is capable of finishing the Autobots without human intervention or getting into problems. So the two left the room that has a bunch of robots and an unrecognizable machine.

Millisec and Private Princess are playing Video games. Unbelievably, they are getting along for this game called Auto Theft 3 involving some racing and car stealing possibly. Well in this version of the game they are on a race with another player to somewhere in New York.

"Millisec, you are a terrible driver!" Private Princess commented, her fingers were torturing the controller's button.

Millisec laughs.

"Says the girl who lets her animals run over PB when there is an ice-cream truck." They are unaware of the Techno-Organics walking behind the couch silently and carefully so they won't make any sounds. Millisec earns a glare from the genius military based girl. "It's so true."

They returned to playing the game letting the techno-organics skid free.

The Amiable Archer is reading a book about math equations and distance over very wide areas. He has on glasses. "And to think an Archer would have experience already." Sari whispers to Adam, almost catching the Archer's attention. He looks in all directions making sure he wasn't he is not losing his mind.

"I could be going crazy in an empty room." He acknowledged. "This could be worse than teaching kids to shoot arrows!" He does in fact have a part-time job as an arrow-teaching instructor for campers and summer camp kids. He looks down to the page he is on. "Great. I just lost what I understand, back to the beginning."

The Two Techno-Organics passed by Cyrus's large board that has a list of things the Autobots will have to fix in North Dakota after they have been all reprogrammed to being good. The Techno-Organics continued on without being noticed by the last two members of Team HYBRID. It amazed Sari how easy it is to slip under the radar of Team HYBRID under their noses. It didn't surprise Adam how easily they got through to the room that has the Autobots.

"_After getting the Autobots back to their regular selves, we let Team HYBRID get what they deserved."_

Team Hybrid is seen running away from the big wrecking ball that landed right behind them. They fled out the building using Soundwave's vehicle mode leaving smoke behind and a trail that couldn't be accurate which way they went. Bulkhead seems mad.

"And I can beat up any-one you lunatics!" He shook his fist.

The camera pans away.

"_Me, on the other hand, got my symbol after proving myself useful by damaging Sound to a certain extent before leaving."_

We see heat flowing off his armored shoulder showing a dark purple symbol.

_ "I'm VirusCarrier, and I am Autobot!" We hear a snicker. "Touch me and you are dead."_


End file.
